Quiero Tu Sangre
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Ella apareció aquí sin razón, ella vino como una buena chica, pero no existe nadie bueno en verdad. Oculta un secreto y una identidad que ni ella misma conoce, los de la clase Nocturna acaban aceptándola, Zero busca respuestas, Yuuki consejos y ayuda, por no hablar de que nuevos aliados y enemigos vendrán por su llegada...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic en Vampire Knight, mirad, esto será una "rescripción de la historia". Me gusto el anime y también la serie, pero no se no me gusto que Kaname quedase de malo, de todas formas, me encanto el anime, bueno aquí Yuuki se quedará con Zero. Kaname aun no se si se quedará con mi OC.**

**Eso queda a vuestra decisión ¿preferís a ****mi OC con Aidou Hanabusa o con Kaname Kuran?**

**Podéis ir comprobando como quedará, aunque si elegís a Aidou con Noah, no os preocupéis por Kaname, tendrá una persona que este a su lado a pesar de todo.**

**Empecemos.**

* * *

**La Rosa Marchita**

Frío, calor, dolor. Ahora mismo era lo que estaba sintiendo, el dolor se extendía por sur cuerpo, temblaba, por si solo, pues el calor y el frío la abrazaban desestabilizando su cuerpo.

Abrió débilmente los ojos y vio a una mujer de pelo gris suelto y liso, llevaba una sonrisa muy dulce y unos ojos rosa pálido, ¿acaso había venido a ayudarla? La mujer abrió la boca dejando ver sus colmillos, las pupilas de la chica se contrajeron al ver los colmillos, la mujer de nuevo inserto sus colmillos en el cuello de la jovencita, que echo un grito por inercia, pues sus brazos no respondían para alejarla de ella, además, si lo que había leído de los vampiros era verdad, eran muy fuertes para los humanos, no tenía posibilidad, ella moriría hay por ella.

Pero...

-Querida, quiero presentarme...-

La humana miro por inercia a la mujer que tenía toda su sangre al rededor de la boca y en sus grandes colmillos.

-Mi nombre es Shizuka Hio, tu ama...-

Dicho esto vio como se cortaba la mano y una sangre espesa y oscura salia de ella. -Solo debes beber- pronunció.

La humana abrió la boca mientras aquella sangre se vertía en su boca, sus ojos se cerraron mientras el líquido se colaba en su boca. -serás mi monstruo... mi preciosa monstruo-

Nada más acabar de decir esto, la chica abrió sus ojos rojos, quedándose en los brazos de Shizuka, pocos segundos después, la joven que ya no era humana, clavo los colmillos en el cuello de su nueva ama.

-Eso es... bebe, necesitaras fuerza, mucha fuerza, mi monstruo de Sangre Pura...-

**~0~0~**

Yuuki apenas acababa de despertar y ya tenía que ir a clases, sin duda eso de ser guardiana de la Academia Cross, era muy duro.

Las clases transcurrían lentamente mientras que Yuuki se quedaba medio dormida, menos mal que estaba Yori allí para despertarla, cuando las clases acabaron, las chicas de la clase Diurna comenzaron a causar problemas esperando a los de la clase Nocturna, que eran increíblemente guapos, y eso a las de la clase Diurna, las volvía locas, las chicas peleaban contra Yuuki pues era más débil que Zero. Yuuki luchaba por alejarlas, mientras los estudiantes de la clase Nocturna iban saliendo, de nuevo, Kaname se fijo en Yuuki, sonriendo.

Zero se acerco a la escena y impidió el contacto visual, poniéndose delante de ella. Cuando... un olor a sangre baño a los vampiros, todos se miraron entre si antes de salir corriendo hacía la escena, Zero se quedo inmovil por un momento mientras que las chicas corrían hacia ellos, Zero las detuvo con una frase de trece palabras: "Como deis un paso más, juro que os suspenderán el evento de San Valentín" las chicas se fueron de allí, gruñendo, pues el evento se celebraría en unos días. Dicho esto, y con las "fans de la Clase Diurna fuera" los dos guardianes se dirigieron a donde el revuelo entre los vampiros crecía.

En el suelo, empapada de sangre, con la ropa medio rota, tenía sus cabellos rubios sueltos cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, estaba de rodillas, sin emitir señal de que de verdad estuviese bien.

Kaname como presidente de los Dormitorios Luna, se acerco a ella, fue entonces cuando la chica levanto la mirada, sus ojos eran verdes claros y profundos que dejaban hipnotizado, su rostro pálido y sin emociones con su boca tornada a una seriedad que nadie parecía romper.

-Mi nombre es Kanamu Kuran, ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- pregunto acercándose más a la chica.

-Hueles...- comenzó la chica con voz dulce, Yuuki observo la escena con determinación, Zero estaba en su punto por si aquella chica atacaba. -Hueles igual que esa mujer...-

Pronunciado esto Zero abrió los ojos mucho y miro fijamente a la chica que se encontraba allí, ¿esa mujer? Quizás, ella había visto a la misma mujer que había matado a toda su familia.

-¿Qué mujer?-

-La que me convirtió en esto...- dijo abriendo la boca y clavando sus colmillos con velocidad en Kaname.

Kaname no supo reaccionar, la clase Nocturna se disponía atacar cuando Kaname alzo un brazo para detenerlos.

-Quietos- ordeno firme, la chica quito sus colmillos de la pálida piel de Kaname, quedando abrazada a Kaname, cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer en él.

Kaname levanto a la chica en sus brazos, miro a todos y se fue yendo de allí.

-La llevaré con el director, por el momento nos servirá para saber el paradero de Shizuka Hio-

Los ojos de Zero se desviaron a la chica que estaba en los brazos de Kaname, con toda la ropa rasgada, Zero camino detrás de Kuran, solo para intentar averiguar algo de esa mujer, quizás ella supiera donde estaba y si era así, hablaría con ella para intentar ayudarla ha acabar con ella, pues seguro que esa mujer había echo daño a esa chica.

**~0~0**~

Despertó en una habitación muy lujosa, miro a su al rededor, un sillón con apoyo al lado, era un lugar idóneo para simplemente descansar, un escritorio con muchos papeles, dos grandes ventanas que conducían a un balcón, otra cama al lado de la que estaba ella tumbada, sus ojos se fueron a un abrigo que tenía por encima y que a su lado había una carta.

Abrió la carta, supuso que era para ella, aunque no tenía nombre, pero simplemente no los culpaba, ella no había dicho su nombre, solo que Kaname, ese chico extraño, tenía el mismo olor que Shizuka y que la había transformado en eso, antes de morder al joven atractivo, Kaname.

_De: Kaname Kuran._

_Ahora mismo te encuentras en mi cuarto, estabas agotada._

_Además de que no has despertado en una hora, prefiero que descanses._

_Si despiertas antes y te da por curiosidad por saber cual es tu estancia, ve y habla_

_con Aidou Hanabusa. El te guiará por aquí._

_Te he dejado el uniforme de la clase Nocturna, ese blanco un poco _

_más lejos de mi abrigo, al fondo, póntelo._

_He sabido por tus colmillos y olor, que eres como yo y esa "mujer" _

_Shizuka Hio ¿no?_

Paro de leer al ver el nombre de ella ser mencionado. Que demonios... ella no podía decir nada de ella... así que se limito a mirar la carta un momento y arrojarla al suelo haciéndola arder con una única mirada.

-Sus palabras no me interesan- se quejo la chica levantándose.

Miro el uniforme y se levanto, quito cada prenda empapada por su sangre y la de esos dos, se puso el uniforme tal como había dicho. Era una camiseta negra básica, con una chaqueta blanca con adornos negros, el cuello era negro del todo, y en los botones, que eran de color negro, al llegar a la altura del pecho un lazo rojo, se lo ato. La falda era blanca, con un poco de vuelo, era dos tallas menos de lo que necesitaba, quedándole corta, pero no demasiado, se puso las medias negras y sus botas ajustadas a la pierna, de color blanco y rojo. Se acerco al espejo para verse de todo y con dos hebillas que había allí se retiro unos mechones de pelo de su cara.

-Aidou Hanabusa...- musito -Para que no cause problemas, no para guiarme-

La chica se levanta y se dirige a la puerta sin importar que, sale dando un portazo, se dirige hacía abajo, con mala cara, llegando al salón, donde se encuentran todos los de la clase Nocturna sin incluir a Kaname, se detuvieron a mirar.

A paso lento bajo las escaleras, su seriedad seguía intacta, una vez llegado abajo, Ruka y Aidou se levantaron desafiantes contra ella.

-Te atreviste a tocar a Kaname- comenzó Ruka.

-¡Nadie puede tocarle!- protesto Aidou.

La rubia se acercó sin previo aviso a Aidou, dejándolo callado, sonrió cariñosamente y hablo -Eres muy guapo- dicho esto ella se movió a la chica, a Ruka.

-No sorbí ninguna gota de Kaname, solo mordí, no llegué a probar su sangre, podéis preguntarle si lo deseáis, yo me siento un tanto... asqueada con eso de la sangre, novatos... así somos- dicho esto la chica acarició la mejilla del rubio nuevamente.

-Simplemente, me gustaría hablar con Kaname, su nota no me ha gustado, pues ha dicho que Shizuka no se que, me ha echo esto...- dijo con cierta voz un tanto provocadora y suave.

Aidou se quedo quieto mirando sus ojos verdes, era increíble verlos así, casi te hipnotizaban, cuando estaba por decirlo, la chica aparto su cara.

-No debéis mirarme así, tan fijamente- se quejo la chica. -Quedaréis bajo mi dominio, a mi no me gustan los perros falderos-

Dicho esto salió por la puerta, todos se quedaron viéndola.

-No parece, tan mala- dijo Rima mirando a la chica que había salido.

-AHH!- grito Aidou.

Todos lo miraron al gritar, Ruka que aun seguía en silencio le miro de reojo. -¿Que sucede Hanabusa?- pregunto Takuma.

-Kaname me dijo que la vigilará!-

-Ve antes de que no este a tu alcance- aviso Rima.

-Iré-

Dicho esto Aidou salió detrás de la chica rubia quien se había quedado quieta, avanzo hasta donde se encontraba colocándose a su lado, miro que miraba y vio a Zero Kiryuu mirando a la joven rubia.

-Kiryuu, deja en paz a la señorita- se quejo Aidou.

-No me molesta- dijo la chica aun mirando a Zero -Me gusta esa mirada, se parecía a la mía cuando vi como mi vida era arrebatada, me hace sentir que no soy la única que ha pasado por esa situación-

Aidou miro de nuevo a la chica, y agarro su brazo tirando de ella hacia otro lugar, la chica estaba un tanto molesta con Aidou por alejarla de Zero, ese misterioso chico, que le daba que sabía de esa "mujer".

-No te acerques a Zero, es caza vampiros y se altera con cualquier cosa, sobre todo si te acercas a Yuuki Cross la hija de Kaien Cross.

-Así que Zero...- musito la chica -Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre- pregunto en alto la rubia.

-Aidou Hanabusa- contesto una voz grave.

**Bueno aquí acaba, ¿que tal ha estado? Dejadme vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

**Bueno también decidme si mi OC, esta chica rubia que es mi OC.**

**Decidme que os pareció y que tal ha estado.**

**También id pensando si preferís a mi OC con Kaname Kuran o Aidou Hanabusa**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal, es el segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste y me dejeis algun review, gracias a Kaname3. Y bueno, espero que dejeis algun review.**

**Empecemos, y seguid diciendome.**

**Aidou Hanabusa**

**o **

**Kaname Kuran?**

* * *

**Olor a Odio**

-Aidou Hanabusa- contesto una voz grave.

La chica rubia se fue girando hasta verlo, Kaname Kuran ante ella y Aidou, la chica se giro un poco y vio también a aquel cazavampiros Zero.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Kaname.

-Acaso... ¿te importa?- contesto desafiante.

-Si no me importase, no estaría preguntando... ¿no?-

-De todos modos, Kuran. No me agradas, así que, no tienes por que saber mi nombre, me desquicias con tu "lo se todo o doy por echo que lo se" cuando no tienes ni idea, quien te ha dicho que...- las palabras fueron cortadas, por una mano, era la de Aidou, el la había parado.

Su ceño se frunció, empujando la mano de Aidou de su cara.

-NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR- grito -POR MUY ESPECIAL QUE SEA PARA TI, A MI NO ME IMPORTA EN ABSOLUTO, MIENTRAS HUELA COMO ELLA, YO NO TENDRÉ RESPETO A KURAN, MÁS CUANDO HA INVENTADO PATRAÑAS COMO QUE UNA SHIZUKA ME HA ECHO ESTO, ENTERATE KURAN, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁS LO QUE QUIERES SABER, NO DEBO... ARGH- dicho esto salió corriendo.

No podía soportar aquello, quien demonios se creía para decir que había pasado, no tenía ni idea, y quien era Aidou para obligar a callarse, las lagrimas salieron de ella, no podía contar nada de lo que ella había vivido, su mente y su corazón pedían ayuda, pero su subconsciente pedía silencio, sabía que pasaría si alguien le hiciese daño.

Cuando sintió como cargaban un arma, se quedo quieta unos minutos, no entendía quien la apuntaba, pero por lo que había escuchado a esa mujer, cierto tipo de armas si la dañarían. Se giro para ver quien era el que la apuntaba.

Era un hombre de cabello negro, despeinado, llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, el ojo que se veía era azul claro, llevaba una chaqueta marrón larga, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, y tenía una herida, que desprendía sangre, mucha sangre, cosa que la tentaba.

La apuntaba con una escopeta, se parecía mucho a lo que le habían descrito, en especial entraba en la descripción de Toga Yagari.

-Que te ha pasado?- pregunto la chica dulce y con una sonrisa.

-Vampiro, dispararé si te acercas- amenazo.

-Y yo te mataré si lo haces, estamos a mano.

-TOGA!- grito una voz de un adolescente, vio a un chico de pelo moreno, corto, llevaba una camisa gris y unos vaqueros, con unos tenis, por encima de la camisa una chaqueta de chandal.

Le observo, se parecía mucho a Fernan Garei, hasta que vio sus ojos no pudo creérselo, era Fernan.

-Fernan, dispara a ese vampiro, ha olido mi herida- le ordeno Toga.

Pero Fernan no despertaba, el miraba a la rubia sin quitarle ojo, asombrado y en babia.

-FERNAN!- grito.

-No...Noah...- pronunció Fernan.

La chica rubia sonrió -Hola Fernan es un placer volver a verte, que tal? No me habías contado que eras caza vampiros- corto la chica.

-Noah, FUISTE TRANSFORMADA?- solto de golpe.

-Sí, mato a mi familia y me convirtio en su pequeña marioneta perfecta- hablo Noah cortante.

-Que haces aquí? Como llegaste aquí?- pregunto el joven, Toga observaba la escena

-Huyendo, que crees que iba a ponerme a bailar para esa. La odio- contesto fría la rubia.

-Quien fue?- pregunto Fernan de nuevo.

-...- Noah no hablo.

-Habla, la buscaremos- dijo desesperado Fernan.

-No puedo... yo... no me acuerdo...- dijo la chica apartando la mirada avergonzada.

-¡¿Que?!- grito Fernan

-Estaba demasiado asustada como para preguntarle su nombre! NO CREES?- grito Noah, pero su mirada se desvió al hombre del suelo. -Dile que baje el arma y que deje que cure su herida, prometo no morderlo.

-Toga... baja el arma- hablo Fernan.

-Ni de broma, yo la mantengo- contradijo Toga.

-Como quieras- la chica acerco sus labios a la pierna de Toga, recibiendo un disparo, pero eso no hizo que se detuviese, ella beso su pierna, curando la herida.

-Dije que no mordería...- se quejo Noah separándose de el.

-No me fío de vampiros...- se quejo levantándose.

Fernan y Toga caminaron con Noah a la oficina del director Kaien Cross, Kaname, Kiryuu y Hanabusa llegaron y al ver la sangre de mi brazo, se quedaron mirándome.

-¿Estas bien?- Kaname se acercó a mi y beso mi hombro, se entrecortó, de verdad estaba haciendo eso... curando su brazo después de lo que le dijo.

Este chico esta mal, pensó para sí Noah, la verdad le sorprendía que fuese amable con ella, ¿había mejorado tanto su aspecto para que quisiese ligar con ella? Ella se veía igual que siempre solo que parecía brillar con luz propia y es en parte, no le gustaba, ella quería ser normal, pero... así sería su vida, Aidou la miro con una sonrisa y la ayudo a recomponerse de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se fueron hacía donde estaba Kaname, se ruborizo un poco pensando en ese beso en su hombro, pero decidió no darle importancia, tendría que dársela a que estaba rodeada, de tíos guapísimos! Aidou, Fernan y Kaname, aunque Toga no era guapo era más bien viejo, estaba rodeada, camino en silencio, un tanto avergonzada por las palabras contra Kaname, después se disculparía.

Una cosa era cierta, ella no hablaría sobre el incidente de momento, diría que estaba demasiado asustada para recordar el incidente. Además habían sido dos vampiros quien la habían atacado, así que pudo haberse fijado más en el otro, que por alguna razón, se le parecía mucho a Zero Kiryuu, pero no diría mucho. Pasaron a los pasillos de la clase Diurna, miles de chicas se sorprendieron y empezaron a reír y ha intentar acercarse pero la imagen de Zero que se había acoplado a ellos seguía ahí, además Toga aullentaba un tanto a las adolescentes locas, Aidou parecía serio y varias chicas murmuraban cosas como: "que le pasa a Idol, que no nos saluda... será _esa _la que se lo impide" esas palabras con desprecio dichas por ellas, le daban ganas a Noah de arrancarles la cabeza y decirles que se comieran a "IDOL" que no supo quien era, pero si. Las mataría igualmente.

Resoplo hondo tratando de contenerse, y miro a Aidou.

-Quien es Idol?- pregunto para acercarse un poco.

-Eh? Ah, lo has oído, me llaman así, es mi mote...- dijo sin importancia.

-Ah... pues esa, tiene un nombre- se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-Y cual es? No nos lo has dicho- puntualizo Aidou.

-Noah Chian-ez- corto Noah.

-Vaya, por fin se tu nombre- irrumpió Kaname.

-Oh que honor- ironizó.

-Eres más importante de lo que crees-

Eso dejo sin respiración a la chica, no se esperaba esas palabras y menos de él, se ruborizó un tanto y aparto la mirada. Cuando llegaron al despacho del director.

Se sentaron cómodamente en los sillones, Noah entre Hanabusa y Kaname, se sentía un tanto, nerviosa, dos chicos guapísimos a su lado.

Toga y Fernan se situaron junto al director. Kiryuu estaba sentado a un lado en la ventana mirando a Noah fijamente.

-Queremos que nos facilites información de lo que viste- corto Toga las miradas.

Noah trago saliva dejando un suspiro sonoro salir de ella. Era hora de empezar.

* * *

**Y aquí termina, que tal?**

**Sigo diciendo.**

**Kaname o Aidou? **

**A mi me parece más mono Aidou aunque Kaname... aii, que decisión más complicada.**

**DEJENME REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, quiero que sepáis que ya he tomado una decisión de con quien se quedará mi OC, al fin, a pesar de que os pedí opinión... siento decirlo, pero ya se con quien se quedará, puede que sorprenda un poco el final, también diré que pasará algo por medio que dejará un tanto maal. **

**Gracias por vuestras opiniones, de verdad, seguid dejándome reviews.**

* * *

**Confesiones Falsas**

Sus ojos mostraban seguridad, iba a hablar, pero no de lo que ella sabía, contaría una parte de lo que de verdad pasaba. Bajo su mirada con la idea de parecer triste, y funcionó, alguien apretó su mano, era Aidou, ese chico le gustaba, en sentido de que estar con él era divertido.

-Veréis... La noche en que me convertí en vampiro una noche antes de llegar aquí, me encontraba en una especie de fiesta, mis amigos y yo celebrábamos el cumple de Nicole, cuando regresaba a casa, me atacaron unos tres vampiros, dejándome medio muerta, pensando que me habían matado del todo, entonces... se que apareció una mujer que olía como Kaname, que me dijo... que era su monstruo perfecto, pero luego solo recuerdo estar huyendo de dos vampiros que intentaban matarme...-

Todos se miraron entre sí, Zero se acerco a la chica rubia y agarro la mano que Aidou estaba apretando, dejándole de lado. -Dime es Shizuka Hio?- pregunto apretando la mano de Noah, que empujo a Zero de su lado, haciendo que soltase su mano.

-No, no lo sé, no creo- dijo convirtiendo su mano en puño, Noah levanto la vista y miro hacía otro lado, sus ganas de saltarle al cuello y matarle fueron unas cuantas, más por atreverse a recordar el suceso.

-Déjala, Kiryuu, no parece muy feliz por hablar del tema- dijo un hombre de pelo marrón largo, atado en una coleta baja, llevaba gafas y una mirada un poco seria.

-Bien, es todo?- pregunto Toga.

-Sí- asintió Noah.

-Si recuerdas algo más háznoslo saber- dijo Toga de nuevo.

-Y como?- pregunto la rubia. -Como os llamo?- pregunto.

-Puedes hablar con el director, Kaien Cross, o sino llama a Fernan, porque os habréis dado números, ¿no?-

Fernan asintió.

-Te recuerdo- hablo fría la chica -que yo no tengo contacto con caza vampiros, los odio, tanto como a esa mujer, queréis eliminarnos no ayudarnos, no me fió de vosotros, tanto como vosotros no os fiáis de nosotros, espero que quede claro que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo Fernan, además mi móvil, no se donde está, aparte de que, no quiero ni me se tu numero de memoria.

-Pero...- empezó ha hablar Fernan.

-Pero nada- corte -He acabado contigo- Noah se levanto y Kaname y Aidou hicieron lo mismo siguiéndola, antes de salir Noah se giro -Una mujer vampiro acabo conmigo, me devoró yo ya no siento apreció por ti, será mejor que me olvides, _cazador_- y salio por la puerta. Noah al salir de allí vio a unas chicas, ¿unas?, demasiada plaga de chicas obsesivas y pesadas. Noah puso su peor mirada y hablo.

-No tenéis nada que hacer aquí, largo-

Las chicas empezaron ha hablar diciendo de lo mal educada que era esa chica y se acercaron a Kaname. Esto hizo que Noah se alterase, empujando a una chica, suavemente, por su fuerza claro, sino... para alejarla de Kaname.

-Iros ya, estorbáis- las chicas se fueron al ver la cara de Noah, estaba muy furiosa y se fueron corriendo, Kaname sonrió un poco y siguió andando.

-Kaname- llamo la chica, el llamado se giro para ver a la rubia. -Me gustaría hablar contigo...- miro a Aidou -A solas-

-Claro, Noah- le dijo agarrando su mano lejos de Aidou, que se fue a los dormitorios luna, por primera vez sin intersarse en las chicas, ella estaba a su lado caminando un tanto lejos de los demás, el rubor inundaba a Noah pues el seguía sujetando su mano y sus nervios aumentaban, pues Kaname la ponía más nerviosa en su manera de llevar el silencio hasta tal punto de quedarse mirándolo para pensar en como podía atraer tanto su personalidad misteriosa, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Kaname.

-Que querías decirme?- sonrió suavemente.

-Pues veras... antes he dicho algo un tanto fuerte, quería disculparme es solo que...

-Lo entiendo- corto Kaname. -Es normal, siento mucho haber hablado tanto sin conocer ni saber-

Noah sonrió al sentir esa sonrisa disimulada de Kaname.

-Bien, eso era todo...- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Quieres que te enseñe esto?- me pregunto Kaname, Noah asintió y se dirigieron por toda la escuela, mientras que se acostumbraban el uno al otro. Kaname miro de reojo a Noah y sonrió cosa que Noah no entendió, porque sonreía, se empezó a sentir un tanto incómoda, no era mucho pero solo consiguió sonreír, era extraño, pero... a ella su presencia no le recordaba a Shizuka, quizás en olor, pero no en apariencia y forma de ser.

Algo saldría de allí, seguro.

**Llego al fin, bueno. Un beso y gracias por leerme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal? Estoy aquí escribiendo Quiero Tu Sangre, últimamente tardaré más en actualizar, SORRY :( es que estoy super atareada con los exámenes, tengo 5 y tres necesito aprobarlos con alta nota al ser recuperación, ahora voy a clases particulares para repasar para esos exámenes, el cuarto es leerme un libro, desde la pagina 31 hasta la 169, en un antiguo castellano, no lo entiendo pero bueno y el ultimo es el de ****biología de 14 paginas de chapar, chapar, chapar. Menos mal que amo esa asignatura! :)**

**Bueno dejo el royo y comenzamos con el capitulo 3, EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

**La Flor Nocturna Se Abre Al Sol.**

Al final, Noah siguió a Kaname por toda la escuela, el silencio era bastante amplio, pero Noah no parecía querer romperlo a pesar de estarlo viviendo.

-Esta será nuestra clase mañana- hablo Kaname con una sonrisa. Noah asintió y siguió a Kaname, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Zero, apuntaba con una pistola que conocía, la Bloody Rose. Sus ojos se contrajeron, otro cazavampiros aquí?

Se paro en sus pasos y lo miro fijamente, no le agradaban esos que buscaban cazarlos, su mirada se torno a odio, cuando Kaname intervino en su vista.

-Sucede algo Kiryuu?- pregunto acercandose a el.

-Este que ha venido a por la rubia- Dijo con desprecio, me acerque a la escena y el vampiro se lanzo hacia mi, fruncí el ceño, y cree un escudo con mi mente, que cada vez se hizo más grande alejandolo hacía la pared.

-No sé quien eres, pero...- sus ojos se hicieron más grandes, haciendo que el hombre empezase a arder, Kiryuu y Kuran se quedaron mirando a Noah con exactitud, su furia era notable.

-Me voy- resignada la rubia se fue, no tenía humor para molestarse en hacer alguna de esas tonterías, de pelearse con el cazador y con Kaname.

Entro a su residencia, los dormitorios Luna y al entrar se encontró a Rima, Senrii y Takuma con la mirada en ella.

-Hola- dijo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente sin esperar respuesta, se oyó un portazo sonoro.

-Hola- dijo Rima en su típico tono bajo y tranquilo.

-Esta chica tiene muy mal carácter...- dijo Senrii.

-Supongo que eso es lo que la hace interesante- hablo Takuma para fijar su vista en las escaleras por las que esta había subido. La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Kaname con un aspecto de confusión.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Takuma viendo a Kaname.

Kaname se puso serio antes de que notasen que algo había ocurrido. -No, solo quiero hablar con Noah, ¿la habéis visto?- pregunto tranquilo como siempre.

-Sí, creo que esta en tu cuarto...- dijo Rima comiéndose un Palito Pollock.

Kaname subió las escaleras lentamente, sin hacer muchos gestos de desesperación, ese vampiro había sido eliminado con el fuego, había oído que solo un vampiro dominaba esa habilidad, y ese vampiro no era otro que Akatsuki, al fin se encontraba arriba, sonrió victorioso y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la chica agarrando sus piernas y con la vista fija en la ventana, desde ese angulo parecía tranquila, pero sabía que por dentro gritaba "MUERTE".

-Como has echo eso?- pregunto serio sentándose a su lado.

-El que?- respondió para mirar a Kaname seriamente.

-Quemar a ese vampiro con los ojos-

-Es mi don- afirmo para ocultar su cabeza entre sus blancas piernas -Kaname, no tienes porque saber todo, si se te exige ser perfecto pues se como quieres ser... solo tu puedes decidirlo, yo ya no tengo opción, pronto...- su voz se quebraba, mientras sus manos temblaban, sus colmillos pedían un cuello, esta, agarro la mano de Kaname dejándolo en la cama, Kaname se sorprendió por la acción, intento detenerla, pero sus ojos rojos profundos vieron que si no lo mordía a él, acabaría con los de la clase Diurna y no le parecía apropiado, por Yuuki... Dejo de resistirse y vio como ella soltaba una de sus manos, haciendo que Kaname colocase su brazo en su cintura, Noah aparto el cuello de la estorbosa camisa y paso su lengua por el cuello de Kaname, buscando una vena o una arteria, lo que fuese para morderle -acabaré conmigo misma- dijo en un tono frío y distinto al de antes, acerco sus colmillos al cuello de Kaname, pero su conciencia se detuvo a tiempo y salió de encima de Kaname.

-Lo siento...- dicho esto las ventanas se abrieron solas y Noah salto fuera.

Kaname se quedo quieto unos segundos, era como una voz distinta la que hablaba siempre, era más grave y fría... Se levanto y salió tras ella. La busco por todas partes, pero no encontró nada, estaba todo desierto. Las preguntas estaban en su cabeza y supo en ese momento que la dulzura y amabilidad no funcionarían, ella era extraña, distinta. Es por eso que había impuesto orden en todos, cuando estaba segura de que antes querían matarla por tocar su cuello. Aunque ella no había bebido su sangre...

**~0~0~**

Los ojos de Aidou se fueron hacía el ventanal de la habitación de Kaname, vio saltar a la nueva y salió tras ella, Kaname y ella habrían discutido? Pero no había oído mucho, era extraño. La siguió corriendo, la perseguía con sus fuerzas, resoplo fuertemente y miro de reojo a Kaname que buscaba por las proximidades, resoplo y miro a Noah que se golpeaba contra un árbol.

-Que haces?- pregunto Aidou confuso.

-Déjame...- pidió -Vete, antes de que no pueda parar- pidió la chica suplicante.

-Qué? Qué te pasa? Necesitas algo?- pregunto para acercarse a ella.

-Si...- musito con voz grave.

-Qué?- pregunto Aidou.

-Tu... Quiero las pastillas de sangre...- pidió la chica mirando a Aidou con sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes.

-Toma, tengo dos aquí-

Noah se tomo las pastillas y se dejo escurrir por el árbol. Aidou se arrodillo y la miro levemente -Sucede algo?- pregunto de nuevo Aidou.

-Por que estas aquí conmigo?- pregunto Noah mirándolo fijamente.

-Kaname me dijo que te vigilase, al fin y al cabo, me dijiste a mi tu nombre, creo que eso ya es importante-

Noah frunció el ceño -Idiota- dijo para abrazarse a él. -Gracias- dijo esto muy bajo.

Noah cerro sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Aidou, su rostro pálido portaba su cara seria y tranquila, en ese sitio, solos y tranquilos, pero eso se rompió un montón de chicas los rodearon, Noah abrió los ojos para mirarlas, las chicas miraban horrorizadas y celosas la escena que se presenciaba, SU IDOL con otra.

-Quien es esa?- musitaban la mitad, otras decían que era la nueva de la Clase Nocturna que era muy maleducada y que Idol la adoraba por que no la soltaba, Noah se levanto y Aidou también.

-Chicas...- comenzó Aidou -No debéis estar aquí- dijo serio.

-Pero Aidou, queremos estar más contigo, eres tan guapo, simpático y listo...- soñaron varias chicas.

-Por favor Idol!- Pidieron varias, Aidou miro a Noah quien tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y su mirada a las chicas.

-Lo siento, hoy la señorita y yo tenemos un día atareado...- respondió Aidou agarrando la mano de Noah, pero una chica le abrazo.

-Idol, no sabes lo que te quiero!- grito una.

Las otras la miraron fijamente dispuestas a dar un paso más, Aidou miro un poco asustado a las chicas, eran demasiadas, pero en ese momento.

-Retroceded- dijo Noah mirando a cada una de las chicas rápidamente, todas se quedaron estáticas -Largaos enanas, vuestras clases pronto empezaran- dicho esto ellas se fueron estaticas como con un movimiento mecánico, Noah se acerco a la chica que abrazaba a Aidou.

-Largo, si no quieres problemas- dijo de mal humor, la chica soltó a Aidou y echo a correr.

Aidou observo a Noah, pero antes de reaccionar, ella lo cogió de la chaqueta y lo empujo contra el árbol.

-Eso es hipnotismo, más te vale que cierres tu boca, nadie puede saber que domino el hipnotismo!- dijo molesta.

-Por que no?- pregunto este.

-Es algo que quedará entre tu y yo- guiñó un ojo y el rubor llego a él, la chica, la proximidad, sus gestos y ese aura potente que hacía que todos estuviesen tranquilos, su presencia imponía y eso era algo que todos sabían, nada más llegar la presión aumento, un Pura Sangre, había oído decir a Kaname y a Kaien... ella era un ser superior? De verdad? Aidou la miro de nuevo y asintió, esta sonrió y se fue andando.

El hizo un ademán y la siguió, hoy había visto algo que por respeto a los superiores se callaría, pero antes hablaría con Kaname si era una sangre pura.

**~0~0~**

****Kaname se sentó en su habitación, no había encontrado a Noah, quizás necesitaba su tiempo, así que la respeto y se relajo con un libro cualquiera, este se llamaba "El Antiguo Libro" nunca había creído lo que en este libro aparecía, vampiros diferentes, cazavampiros... Era extraño mucho, las paginas pasadas le situaron en una en especial.

_"Los vampiros tienen diferentes variantes, existen los Sangre Puras, los exclavos, lo devoravampiros, los licampiros, vampiros normales, vampiros nivel E y vampireonicos._

_**Pura Sangres: **Estos vampiros son tan poderosos que se consideran los superiores, son increíblemente fuertes y se les debe un respecto, ellos pueden concertar matrimonio por o entre hermanos. Sus poderes son claros, pueden tener más de una habilidad dependiendo de los casos. Tienen un poder de controlar a los demás increíble.  
_

_Los Pura Sangre pueden coger y usar armas anti-vampiros."_

Kaname paro de leer, el sabía como era un sangre pura, lo sabía claramente, paso la página y vio en letras destacadas.

_"**Exclavos: **Estos vampiros son los transformados por otros, su transformación es lenta y dolorosa, por no hablar de que siempre caen en nivel E, por lo tanto varios vampiros Puros o Devoras los usan a su antojo, los puros suelen convertirlos en vampiros normales, haciéndoles normales, en cambio los devoras los usan para sus planes rastreros, hacen lo que quieren con ellos para después comerselos. _

_Los exclavos son fuertes por sus fuerzas descontroladas y su hambre veraz, pero eso también es su debilidad"_

Un devora? Kaname miro de reojo las paginas y paso otra, seguía leyendo, el nunca había visto nada de los devoras, por eso no lo creía.

_"**Devoravampiros:** Se conocen como los seres malignos, estos seres son fuertes y devoran a los vampiros, para luego absorber su poder, es normal que esten acompañados de exclavos, que se sustituyen cada dos o tres semanas, son despiadados y no tienen control sobre si mismos, devoran lo que quieran y son imposibles de matar del todo. Al matarlos solo quedaran dormidos a menos que quemes o hieles el cuerpo, pero por algún motivo, ellos incluso dormidos te imponen la misma presencia que los sangre puras. Sus habilidades son las de los vampiros que maten y el poder de coger armas y dominar a otros con su fuerte aura._

_Son los más peligrosos debido a que nadie puede matarlos del todo. Nunca lo conseguiríais."_

Kaname puso atención, muertos, no podías acabar del todo y podían vivir, pero como podían hacerlo? No lo ponía, la ojeo por encima y siguió leyendo.

_"**Licampiros: **Son una mezcla de vampiro y hombre lobo, son fuertes y veloces como los lobos, desarrollando su buen olfato, su vista por el día y su ineficacia con las armas anti-vampiros._

_Los licampiros se conocen por tener habilidades ocultas y secretas que no revelan aunque haya mucho peligros, varios licampiros son cazavampiros, ya que ellos no necesitan la sangre para vivir"_

Eso era interesante, fuertes y no necesitar beber sangre, ojala Yuuki no tuviera que beber sangre nunca... La lectura era un tanto increíble, era imposible que eso fuese verdad, pero le gustaba leer y quien sabe a lo mejor eso existió, pero ahora no existe.

_"**Vampiros**** Normal y Nivel E:** Estos vampiros pueden ser normales de nacimiento, con solo una habilidad y respetando como súbditos a los sangre puras, los vampiros normales suelen ser honrados a menos que su jefe o líder pura sangre tenga malas intenciones._

_Nivel E: Vampiros que solo buscan la destrucción que pierden el poder de sus acciones, solo quieren alimentarse de sangre y se suelen crear a través de beber poca sangre o ser creados por Vampiros Sangre Puras que los usen para su interés"_

Eso lo sabía como Sangre Pura, Kaname debía conocer el peligro de un Nivel E, así que eso que había leído no era desconocido o increíble.

_"**Vampireonicos: **Se los conoce como superiores también, existen pocos de estos, suelen tener varias habilidades y ser Sangres Puras, se controlan bastante bien y son desconfiados, su poder es parecido a los de los Pura Sangres o a los Devoravampiros, solo que ellos son tan puros que no usan exclavos, suelen sacrificarse por otros para que sobrevivan como dar su sangre a los Sangre Puras que los necesiten, existe un número muy bajo, ya que ellos no pueden crear a seres en ellos mismos o en otros, es imposible."_

Kaname cerro el libro, esto le daba que pensar, no sabía mucho pero... tampoco se lo creía, eran libros viejos que quizás un bromista había escrito...

_TOC-TOC_

La puerta sonó.

-Adelante- dijo Kaname sentándose e incorporándose en una charla.

-Soy Aidou- dijo pasando a dentro y quedando frente a frente con Kaname.

-Sucede algo, Aidou?- Pregunto serio Kaname.

-Verás... Noah... es una Sangre Pura verdad?- pregunto directamente.

-Um... por que?- pregunto curioso Kaname.

-Por su aura...- dijo mirando al suelo, evitando esa mirada de Kaname.

-Pues si, lo es.

-Ya veo...- dijo Aidou -Podrías darme más pastillas?- pregunto Aidou.

-Por que? Tu ración ya fue dada- dijo Kaname mirando curioso a Aidou.

-Es solo que, Noah... las necesita- sentenció firme.

Kaname se levanto bruscamente, le molestaba que Noah hablase con Aidou y no con el, golpeo el suelo fuertemente, y saco una caja de pastillas, aunque si hablábamos de molestia, le molestaba que no le hubiese mordido, no sabía por que, pero lo hacía.

Le dio las pastillas con brusquedad. -Vete y dáselas, hoy no iré a clase, comportaos, ella se queda al mando-

-Ella?- pregunto confuso Aidou.

-Chian-éz- dicho esto cerro la puerta dejando a Aidou solo.

**El libro que leyó Kaname, recordadlo, más las descripciones, apareceran montruos de esos, bueno solos son verdad los sangre puras y nivel e y normales, los otros me los invente yo.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste me llevo toda la tarde escribirlo ^^**

**NOS LEEMOS**

**DEJENME REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí os traigo otro capítulo especial, ahora mismo me estoy leyendo los comics, son muy interesantes, me he quedado en el libro 7, el que convierte a Yuuki, pero solo se ve como la muerde, no más... ;S**

**(Vi la serie, pero quiero leer los comics!)**

**Bueno, empecemos, por cierto si queréis dejarme un personaje para que aparezca lo pondré. Necesito que me dejéis.**

**Nombre:**

**Apellidos:**

**Como es físicamente:**

**Que poder Tiene, si es vampiro, licampiro o devoravampiro:**

**Y carácter:**

**Si es humana, licampiro, devoravampiros o vampiresa normal.**

**PD: dejadme en un review, si queréis más escenas de la clase Diurna.**

**Buen, podemos empezar ya después de este anuncio. Tienen que ser personajes que no sean como replicas de los demás en aspecto, si no se me hace un poco raro.**

* * *

**Tu Sangre En Mi**

-PERO KANAME, FALTARÁS TE ENCUENTRAS MAL?-

-he dicho que te vayas!-

Kaname golpeo con fuerza a Aidou dejándole una marca en la cara, este solo se toco la cara.

-Vete y déjame de una vez, no te soporto estos días-

Aidou se quedo mirando a Kaname, pero este le echo de su habitación dando un empujón y cerrando la puerta con un portazo, Aidou apreto las pastillas que Kaname le había dado para Noah y se fue a su habitación a verla a ella. Aidou entró en su habitación, tenía una mano en la cara y aparto la mirada de Noah, sabiendo lo impulsiva que era...

-Sucede algo, Aidou?- pregunto está para acercarse a él y tocar su rostro.

-Estoy bien- dijo Aidou apartando su cara del alcance de Noah. -Aquí tienes tus pastillas-

Se giro para mirar la ventana y disimular su golpe.

-Aidou, se que algo ha sucedido, que es lo que te hace girar tu rostro!?- Se quejo ella mirando hacía Aidou.

-Nada...- dijo este girando del todo su cara.

Noah furiosa, agarro entre sus manos la llevo a verla a los ojos, Noah se dio cuenta de un golpe en la cara de Aidou, y eso hizo que la chica se enfureciese.

-Ha sido Kaname!?- salto esta con mala cara.

-No! No ha sido él!- lo defendió Aidou.

-Eres una persona increíble, es una pena que seas tan leal, solo debes decirme que ha sido el y le daré una lección... eres la única persona que me hace querer seguir aquí...-

Aidou se callo sin saber que decir.

-Eres la única persona en la que confío. Espera aquí, rubio-

Noah salió a fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la de Kaname, sabía cual era, en especial, por haber estado en ella.

Al llegar se cruzo con Seiren, la chica de pelo plateado.

-Déjame pasar- ordeno Noah.

-No, Kaname ha dado or...-

Una fuerte bofetada y se precipito al suelo.

-He dicho, que me dejes pasar, a una pura sangre le debes respeto-

Las pupilas de Seiren se hicieron grandes.

-Que sea- toco el pomo y abrió la puerta y antes de pasar del todo -Nuestro secretito y el de Kaname-

Cerro la puerta de un portazo para ver a Kaname con un libro en la mano sentado, observándola.

Noah se acerco a Kaname sentándose en sus piernas, poniendo una mirada muy seria.

Kaname no protesto pero tampoco dio muestra de agrado.

-Te gusta, maltratar a los que nos consideran superiores?- pregunto la chica rubia de sopetón.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Kaname, recibiendo un bofetón por parte de la chica.

-Te gustaría que cada vez que te preguntaran una cosa te respondieran así? Te parece divertido pegar a la gente porque tu tengas mal humor? Debe de ser un chiste ser tú, no me gusta tu opinión, te pego. O acaso... me equivoco?- miro a Kaname con sus ojos serios y llenos de rabia.

-Te lo ha dicho Aidou?- simple contestación y estúpida, pensó Noah.

-No, ÉL a tenido la cara de defenderte si hubiera sido yo, te habría matado!- dijo esta aun en sus piernas.

Kaname solo sonrió, haciendo a Noah perder los estribos.

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?! NO TE DOY EL DERECHO DE HACERLE DAÑO A AIDOU!- grito Noah levantándose.

Pero en un momento dado, Noah no se había dado cuenta estaba en la cama de Kaname con Kaname encima, esta solo empezó a forcejear insultándolo y gritando que la soltase, si no quería arder.

-Tanto impetú por proteger a Aidou, ¿porque?- pregunto este con el ceño fruncido, le molestaba que ella fuese así.

-Porque el es el único en el que confió en este infierno-

-Osea, que te gusta- afirmo Kaname.

-IDIOTA! Claro que no me gusta! Si me gustase, hubiese entrado aquí y matado sin oportunidad de explicación- contesto la rubia, bajo el moreno.

-Um... ahora tendré que castigarte...-

-Ah sí?- dijo en plan burlón -como?-

-Tu peor miedo, que te muerdan...

-Qué?- esta solo se puso pálida al sentir los colmillos de Kaname aspirando su sangre, succionándola, sin siquiera notar las lagrimas que se formaban en el rostro de Noah, sus ojos se cerraron, bloqueando sus recuerdos, para que Kaname no supiese nada, de ese accidente.

Kaname sentía esa sangre deliciosa y no pudo parar, hasta que sintió como la presión y el movimiento paraban, se separo, viendo que ella se había desmayado.

La posó en la cama y la observo.

-No pensé que habría aspirado tanta sangre como para que se desmaye...-

Acarició su melena rubia, y vio que era hora de sus clases nocturnas, decidió avisar a Seiren, para que Akatsuki se ocupase de vigilar a los demás mientras ellos dos se tomaban un descanso, ya que estaban muy cansados, buena excusa, pensó Kaname, cerrando la puerta.

**~0~0~**

-Chicas, manteneos lejos!- gritaba Yuuki soplando su silbato, la puerta se abrió, y Zero simplemente miro con desprecio a los demás vampiros, pero al darse cuenta de que Kuran no estaba y la nueva tampoco, se extraño un poco.

-Y Kuran? Y la nueva?- pregunto Zero serio.

Yuuki se acerco a Akatsuki y Takuma que eran los primeros.

-Están cansados y no se encuentran muy bien, hoy no asistirán a clases- dicho esto, todos avanzaron, con los gritos de las chicas de la clase Diurna, que no se acercaron mucho a fin de cuentas eso parecía raro. Pero la razón es que les asustaba esa chica rubia y temían que las volviese a matar con la mirada.

-Que crees que le pasara a Kaname-sempai?- pregunto Yuuki.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor vigilar los alrededores, por si acaso... los vampiros que son nuevos en esto suelen controlarse poco, Chian-éz podría atacar, es posible que por eso Kaname este con ella- dicho esto, Zero se fue a vigilar por otra parte, mientras que Yuuki se quedaba en su mismo sitio de antes.

_Desde hace unos días... Kaname, me trata diferente... Y Zero... que siento yo realmente?_

Yuuki siguió su ronda y mando a las chicas a sus cuartos y se fue a vigilar por otra zona.

**~0~0~**

****Noah despertó en una habitación conocida se levanto y se toco el cuello, tosió un poco y se froto la cabeza con sus pelos revueltos, cubriendo la mitad de su cara.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo Kaname seco y serio, sin una emoción clara.

-EH?- Noah se miro estaba tumbada con su abrigo por encima, de nuevo, se ruborizo y dio gracias a que sus pelos tapasen todo su rostro, sentía que este estado era para débiles.

-Estas bien? No quería que acabases desmayada, solo era un castigo por pegarme, no me gustan las rebeliones-

Noah no respondió quedo sumida en sus pensamientos, sin saber bien que contestar a Kaname, hasta que su mano, fue agarrada por la de Kaname, miro hacia ella con su cabello aun tapando sus ojos, Kaname con ganas de verla a la cara, agarro su mentón y la miro a los ojos.

-Estás bien?- pregunto esto suave.

Esta tembló y cayo en sus brazos nuevamente.

-Me... aterran los colmillos cerca de mi cuello, es tan... dios, me siento tan cobarde por quedarme indefensa...- las lagrimas salieron de ella. Kaname la abrazo, era delicada aunque cuando estaba cabreada parecía de acero.

-Lo siento, era mi castigo, de eso se trata, pero no lo volveré hacer...

-Yo no te gritare más, si tu... no pegas a nadie más, déjame castigar a mi a Aidou, puedo ayudarte Kaname?...-

Dio una dulce sonrisa que hizo que Kaname no tuviese contestación, quedando en silencio ambos.

* * *

**Que tal el capitulo?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Si queréis participar, mandadme los datos.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Nos vemos pronto! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aqui vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste mucho! :D **

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré mañana, es que así me cuadra con la semana de San Valentín.**

* * *

**Una Pregunta Indiscreta**

Apenas se habían movido, estaban cerca, Noah sonreía aun esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Kaname la abrazo con fuerza sin entender porque.

-A pesar de todo. Gracias pero, se defenderme solito. No necesito ayuda-

Noah no dijo nada se quedo entre los brazos de Kaname. Al final correspondió al abrazo. Noah estaba quieta sin mucho entusiasmo. La voz de Kaname había sido fría. Noah cerro los ojos imaginándose lo que Kaname estaría pensando de ella. Sus ojos no querían llorar pero poco a poco, fueron empapándose, Kaname la abrazo más fuerte al sentir que ella le apretaba contra el.

-Te has enamorado alguna vez?- pregunto Kaname serio.

Esta se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero aun así, seco sus lagrimas y se separo lo justo, aun agarrándolo en un abrazo.

-Si...- respondió para mirar los ojos marrones de Kaname.

-Y salió bien?- pregunto Kaname.

-No, yo me convertí en vampiresa y el en mi cazador- respondió esta aun mirando a los ojos.

-Fernan Garei?- pregunto aun más serio.

-Sí, Fernan Garei... mi primer amor- respondió seca.

-Y aun te gusta?- pregunto Kaname.

Esta negó con la cabeza. -No. Mis sentimientos murieron cuando me transforme en vampiresa- respondió abrazándose a el.

Se metió en medio de sus piernas y las agarro por debajo, para levantarse con ella en brazos. La mantuvo aun ahí sin una palabra, le gustaba que Noah estuviese así con él.

-Sabes?- pregunto Kaname, rompiendo el silencio.

-Que?- pregunto la pequeña vampiresa.

-Eres cálida, me gusta tu compañía...- respondió mirandola a los ojos verde esmeralda de esta.

Noah solo se ruborizo, miro el cuello de Kaname y lo mordió, Kaname no se opuso, dejo que Noah aspirase su sangre. Sonrió para sí. La chica pesaba poco y era cálida. Era además muy guapa. Y le gustaba que el fuese así con él, que se opusiese a él.

Cuando Noah estuvo saciada, Kaname miro a Noah que lamía la sangre al rededor de su boca. Sus ojos rojos hacían que fuere un poco tétrica, pero recupero su color esmeralda enseguida.

-Y tu? Te has enamorado?- pregunto Noah.

-Sí. Dos veces-

-Y te sigue gustando una de esas chicas?- pregunto Noah manteniendo su equilibrio y sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

-Sí, me gusta la segunda chica aun-

A Noah no le agrado la respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Ni mostró celos.

-Y se quien es la segunda chica?- pregunto intentando ocultar sus celos notables.

Kaname rió para sí -Sí, la conoces-

-Estudia con nosotros, en nuestra clase?- pregunto Noah, con celos y una intriga muy curiosa.

-Pues, si- respondió este un poco orgulloso de que Noah empezase a celarse.

Noah paro de preocuparse por las relaciones de Kaname y resoplo para abrazarse a su cuello.

-Sabes...?- esta vez, Noah corto el silencio.

-Que?- respondió Kaname.

-Me duele el cuello...- respondió riendo un poco más bajo de lo que lo haría normalmente. La ponían nerviosa.

-Lo siento- se excuso este -Pero tenía que...- la mano de Noah callo su boca.

-No lo repitas... mas.

Noah y Kaname se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco Kaname se fue acercando, pero Noah aparto su cara para ver a Kiryuu. Kaname fallo en su intento de besarla.

-Déjame en el suelo- Se quedaron muy cerca, cuando la bajo. Noah resoplo y salió por la puerta hacia su habitación dejando a Kaname solo.

Kaname se sintió imbécil al haberse quedado allí y miro a Kiryuu con odio, no los había visto, pero el había sido la razón por la que Noah se había alejado de sus brazos, y eso él lo sabía.

**~0~0~**

Zero y Yuuki se encontraban juntos haciendo una guardia. Ambos estaban en silencio. Zero estaba más distante que de costumbre y eso fastidiaba, ya no hablaban tanto.

-Zero... que te pasa?- pregunto Yuuki, preocupada y asustada de que estuviera molesta con ella.

-Nada- respondió seco.

-Zero dime de una vez que p...- sintió los colmillos desgarrando su cuello. No se podía creerlo, Zero era un vampiro.

Aquel ser de la noche aprovecho para cruzarse en el camino y buscar su presa. Ignorando a los guardianes, que ni siquiera lo notaron.

-ZERO! DETENTE- grito después de un rato al sentirse mareada.

Zero reacciono a tiempo y se aparto pero Yuuki se desmayo.

-Yuuki!- se alerto saliendo corriendo a ver al director para que la curase.

**~0~0~**

Se acostó en la cama estaba cansada y por una vez quiso coger su rutina de antes, acostarse pronto y levantarse temprano. Por la tarde vaguearía algo o así, sus ojos se cerraron y respiró profundamente. Quedándose dormida. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

El tiempo pareció detenerse Noah estaba dormida y a penas se había movido. No sabía que soñaba, sabía que algo de ella quería salir, pues se veía a ella con unas sombras, gritando del dolor. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir un dolor intenso en su cuello

Cuando vio a alguien encima de ella. Sintió todo venía a ella, el que estaba encima era un chico de pelo marrón oscuro, corto.

No veía mucho más pero algo le sonaba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!- grito al sentir más dolor en su cuello. El si mordía fuerte. Apretaba sus dientes hundiéndolos en su piel. Y le dolía. Le dolía y estaba en pánico.

**~0~0~**

Estaban en clase, cuando de repente el grito estridente se oyó, se oía a lo lejos y angustioso, por todo el aula. La sangre, era espesa, con un olor a pura sangre.

-Kaname!- se altero Ruka.

-Te equivocas...- respondió Rima.

-Esa sangre es de otra persona...- salto Shikki.

-Noah...- hablo Aidou poniéndose de pie, detrás de el se levanto Seiren, ambos salieron corriendo para ver si Noah era la atacada.

Todos al oír Noah reaccionaron y se quedaron paralizados pero luego salieron corriendo.

**~0~0~**

Kaname corrió hacía el cuarto de Noah, donde encontró a aquel vampiro que no paraba de morder a Noah, esta ya no se movía.

-Suéltala!- grito Kaname. El chico se alejo un poco, pero la mantuvo abrazada.

-Y si no qué? Poco me falta para acabar con ella. Y si haces un movimiento no dudaré en hacerlo.

-NOAH!- grito Aidou al ver a Noah en brazos de este.

Todos los de la clase Nocturna, vieron como este alzaba a Noah en sus brazos, ella estaba inconsciente.

-No habéis oído de una habilidad especial, en la que. Si bebes la sangre de alguien, absorbes sus habilidades. Esta habilidad pertenece a esta chica, yo la convertí en vampiresa con unos cuantos. Y su poder llego a ser bastante grande no creéis?- respondió con burla.

Pero de repente, Noah abrió sus ojos rojos, estaba enfurecida. Rápidamente y sin que nadie lo notase, coloco una mano en el cuello del vampiro.

-Uno menos- Y lo mordió con fuerza arrancando su corazón. Su sangre avanzaba por la boca sin siquiera saborearla, cuando se separo de él miro a los ojos de este que sonreía.

-Al menos querida, se que tu sangre sabe a gloria, créeme hay más que vienen a por ti... tu poder es una habilidad que aman muchos y además endulza la sangre y los hace mucho más fuertes-

Noah recupero su consciencia y apretó el corazón del vampiro hasta romperlo, apoyándose en la pared.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. El vampiro atacante había desaparecido.

-Dejadnos solos...- respondió Kaname para abrazar a Noah. -Rápido-

Todos asintieron y se fueron, eran órdenes de Kaname, no podían incumplirlas, a pesar de que la curiosidad si los invadía.

-Noah... tu habilidad es absorber la de los demás?-

Esta se quedo callada entre los brazos de Kaname.

-Deberías contármelo- hablo Kaname.

-Sí- respondió simplemente. -Tengo todas tus habilidades- respondió seria.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?-

Se encogió de brazos y se quedo callada.

-Y dime... por algún casual, cuando te enfadas pierdes el control?-

-Algo así...- responde esta sin emoción.

-deberías descansar- dijo este acariciando su cabello. -Me iré y vigilaré un poco para que esto no se repita y hablare con los demás-

-No!- grito esta deteniéndolo cuando ya estaba en la puerta. -Quédate conmigo... por favor- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-De acuerdo... pero duérmete- Respondió Kaname llevándola a la cama.

-No te vayas... por favor no me dejes- suplico Noah.

-Vale... no me iré...

Noah se acercó a Kaname y beso sus labios quedándose dormida. Kaname vio a Noah e hizo lo mismo, besando sus labios.

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO. NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA.**

**DEJENME REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**No sé por que, pero hoy es el día de San Valentín en mi historia. Quizás lo pongo así por que he estado liada. Espero que os guste... Empecemos.**

**Pero antes unas aclaraciones:**

"": **Las comillas son los pensamientos de Noah.**

**: **un sueño.**

**Ahora podemos empezar.**

**Ay antes de comenzar quiero dar las gracias a IlikeYouMxN por dejarme usar a su personaje Noela Sayinez. **

**Y a Nikki Blue The Wolf por dejarme usar a su personaje: Isabella Ichijö **

* * *

**¿Sueño o Realidad?**

*_ -Por que me has traído aquí?- pregunto Noah con una carita extrañada y dulce._

_-Es obvio...- contesto la voz seria y fría._

_-No, no lo es. ¿Que pasa Kaname?- pregunto Noah de nuevo, haciendo un nudo con su pelo, que se deshizo al instante._

_-Quería decirte algo importante- dijo acercándose a ella. Noah se ruborizó al ver que Kaname se acercaba más y más, entonces empezó a retroceder hasta quedar a su merced, ya que chocó contra un árbol. Noah estaba ruborizada a más no poder. _

_-Desaparece- _

_Cuando Kaname pronunció estas palabras Noah se quedo sin habla. _

_-¿Cómo?- pregunto Noah con tristeza._

_-Yo no te quiero aquí, déjame en paz. Tu no me gustas. Y olvídate de volver a la Academia Cross. Vete antes de que decida matarte-_

_-Pero Kaname!- grito._

_-Lárgate. Yo no quiero saber nada de ti-_

_Y entre las sombras se alejó. _

_-No! Kaname! Vuelve! TE NECESITO! TE QUIERO KANAME TE QUIERO!- grito Noah entre lagrimas._

_-KANAMEEEEE!- *_

Se levanto rápidamente mientras que el sudor caía por ella, miro a su al rededor, estaba en su cuarto pero Kaname no estaba. Tal como había prometido. El no estaba a su lado. Esperando su despertar.

-Es horrible... él y yo... no... no quiero que eso pasa- sudaba mucho y las palabras se le entrecortaban. Ese sueño, no era una pesadilla. Era tan real. Quizás lo hubiese vivido ayer, cuando ese vampiro vino a por ella. Quizás Kaname la quiera lejos por poner la Academia en peligro... las lágrimas salieron de ella. No quería eso. Kaname era tan bueno. A pesar de que a veces quisiera matarle era una buena persona. A pesar de sus acciones... era Kaname, su Kaname.

"Demasiado pronto para considerarlo mío..."

-NOAH!- entro rápidamente Aidou en su cuarto, Noah se giro a verlo, con el sudor en la cara, y su respiración agitada -¿Estas bien? ¿Por que has gritado?

-He... pesadilla- ni siquiera podía completar sus frases. El miedo y las cosas que había 'soñado' la aterrorizaban, pues no sabía si eran sueños o realidad.

-¿Una pesadilla?-

Noah resoplo profundamente y con una mano, indico que se acercase, Aidou se arrodillo ante la cama ya cerca de ella. Noah se lanzo a abrazarlo. Los brazos de su rubio la tranquilizaban tanto como los de Kaname. Por un momento ya nada relacionado con Kaname existía.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Aidou aun abrazando a la rubia, un poco confuso.

-Sí... ya estoy mejor- se separo lo justo para mirarle a los ojos, con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Me alegro...- respondió este ruborizado. -Oye, que tal por el mordisco de ayer?-

-Eh?- Pregunto Noah saliéndose de los brazos de Aidou. -Ah... nada. Ese fue uno de los que me convirtió en vampiro...

-Y ya estas mejor?-

-Sí... he dormido y ya- respondió dando una sonrisa.

-Mejor... te he traído tus pastillas de sangre.

Noah se trago una de golpe y sonrió. -Eres un cielo... será mejor que descanses, yo estaré por ahí dando una vuelta...

-No creo que sea buena...

Pero Noah ya se había ido...

**~0~0~**

Se había dormido hasta las cuatro y ahora disfrutaba de una vista desde los tejados de la academia, sintió el sonido de un arma cargándose, y ya supo quien era.

-Relájate, el aire es bueno para respirar después de un mal sueño... siéntate conmigo- dijo la rubia, luego de un rato oyó como se sentaba con ella. -Así me gusta... buen chico- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No soy uno de tus esbirros, que te quede claro- respondió seco.

-Kiryuu... no debes ser tan brusco, se que no eres un sirviente ni alguien que me vaya a perseguir por ser superior. Por eso, al ser vampiro...- miro a los ojos grises del chico y sonrió -Me gusta que te opongas a mí.

Kiryuu no dijo nada se quedo a su lado, sin muchos ánimos.

-¿No crees que es un paisaje muy bonito?- pregunto mirando al bosque verde y espeso, que al acabar daba vista a un paisaje de ciudad, con unas montañas de fondo.

-Está bien- respondió seco.

-Siempre eres así?- pregunto mirándolo seria.

-Sí-

-Pues menudo royo- se quejo la chica rubia mirando el paisaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin emoción Zero.

-¿UH?- Noah se giro a ver a Zero, y su expresión se volvió seria -Solo he tenido un mal sueño y he querido despejarme.

-No a esta hora- negó Zero.

-Ni a ninguna otra, ¿yo no puedo salir de esta estúpida jaula o qué?- se mosqueo Noah mirando a Zero con una expresión furiosa. -Te recuerdo que eres un vampiro y que tu estás aquí ahora mismo. No me atrae la sangre de ninguna humana... bueno sí de una. De Yuuki Cross, pero aun así. No me ves a mi yendo atrás de ella. Como tú- dijo con burla.

Zero se levanto apunto con su Bloody Rose ha su cabeza. Noah solo sonrió tétricamente.

-Sabes, si disparas perderás la oportunidad de saber como lo sé- dijo fría.

Bajo el arma pero la mantuvo en la mano, sentándose al lado de la jovencita de cabellos rubios.

-Cuando me enfado pierdo el control de mí por unos momentos, siento mi comportamiento- resoplo hondo -Lo que sí, supongo que te preguntas como lo sé. ¿No?- pregunto mirando a Zero a los ojos por primera vez sinceros y verde esmeralda sin brillo.

Este asintió serio y seco. Noah sonrió, le gustaba su carácter.

-Mate a un vampiro- respondió Noah seria.

Kiryuu se sorprendió un poco. -¿Mataste a un vampiro?-

-Cuando bebo la sangre de un vampiro, su habilidad se queda en mí, es como si yo absorbiera su ser y su poder solo con la sangre, asesine a uno, bebiendo su sangre y matándole, le quite su corazón, por destrozar a mis padres, pero ahora mismo... JAJAJAJJAJAJA, no se quien fue al que mate, no recuerdo nada. El caso es que absorbí esas habilidades, quiero decir, su habilidad de ver lo que desee. Y vi lo que hiciste anoche-

Zero permaneció callado, hasta que su rostro serio y sus labios apegados, pronunciaron palabras -¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de a quién mataste?-

-Pues... se me ha olvidado... no sé, quizás el miedo. O alguien me ha echo un borrado o bloqueo de memoria...- Dijo Noah. Se quedo mirando a Zero. -Eres muy privilegiado. Sabes que me ha pasado algo y como absorbo poderes, confió en ti... no me falles...

Lo mordió sin dejarle reaccionar. Zero levanto la pistola y apunto a su cabeza. Aunque Noah había sentido como cargaba el arma. No se movió y siguió bebiendo su sangre dulce. Zero era incapaz a apretar de todo el gatillo, debido a que era como si ya fuese su perrito faldero. Bajo el arma y espero un poco, cuando ella se retiro.

-Si quieres hablar conmigo. Vente a mí, solo dí, Quiero hablar con Chian-éz-

Noah desapareció de su vista, ya no estaba. Apretó su mano y toco su cuello, aun sentía como los colmillos de la chica se clavaban en su cuello.

Zero se quedo unos minutos en esa posición cuando se levanto. Las sospechas hacia la chica eran varias. Unas veces era dulce y encantadora y otra siniestra, perversa y fría...

Aunque a pesar de no fiarse del todo. Le gustaba su compañía.

**~0~0~**

Volvió a su habitación, donde Hanabusa la esperaba.

-Señorita Chian-éz!- grito al verla, la abrazo con fuerza -¿Estás bien?- pregunto soltándola pero aun agarrándola.

-Sí, aunque aun sigo pensando en mi pesadilla, me pone de mal humor- confesó la chica.

-Si... si quieres, puedes contármela...-

-Oh, bueno, no quiero dar detalles, pero soñé que un ser que tengo gran apreció más del que tengo a nadie, me dejaba sola. Me dolía tanto...-

Hanabusa solo abrazo a la joven -Solo fue un sueño, y no pasará-

-Esperemos...-

-¿Sabes qué?- hablo Hanabusa intentando cambiar el tema.

-Dime, rubio- contesto la chica con una sonrisa cálida.

-Mañana es San Valentín-

-Oh? Qué? Estamos a 13 de febrero?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿piensas hacer chocolate? los vampiros normalmente no lo hacen, quiero decir. Dejamos que las humanas nos los den ¿y tú que harás?

-No lo sé... ahora mismo quiero descansar antes de clases. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, debes de estar agotado al esperarme...-

-Sí... claro- se levanto y la miro, Noah había cerrado los ojos, Hanabusa salió del cuarto. Y resoplo. Esa chica era una preciosidad, y estaba empezando a centrarse más en ella que en Kaname.

**~0~0**~

Eran las seis, y Noah había salido a junto el director. La chica quería hacer chocolate, para los miembros de la clase nocturna, como compañeros, aunque iba a entregar un regalo especial a Kaname, Kiryuu, el director, Yuuki y Hanabusa.

Pidió permiso al director y comenzó su trabajo cuando acabo al girarse vio a Takuma.

-Oh? Takuma. Vaya sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconfiado.

-Un secreto para mañana, espero que os guste- guiñó un ojo -¿Y tú?-

-He venido a traer el formulario aceptado por Kaname, una nueva alumna estudia aquí. Mi prima Isabella Ichijö.

-Um... bien, nos veremos mañana!- sonrió con dulzura y cogió su bolsa con los regalos de San Valentín.

**~0~0~**

-FERNAN! NO LO HAGAS!-

-Largate de aquí! Corres peligro! Noela!

Se puso delante de él recibiendo un disparo, que afecto a la chica al ser humana y recibir algo que la perforaba por dos. El vampiro aprovecho saliendo con ella en brazos.

Cuando estaban a distancia considerable, la mordió sin importar el qué.

Ahora ella ya no sería una humana, ya no.

**~0~0~**

Noah se echo en su cama, hoy era su día sin clases un domingo y a la noche, cuando fuesen las 00:00 ella entregaría sus regalos a todos. A todos. Incluido al director, a Yuuki y a Zero.

Apretó un poco el regalo de Kaname, dentro de poco, serían las once y todos se levantarían paras hablar o cualquier cosa. Y lo sabía, se lo decía el director.

Suspiro y espero un poco. Cuando un pitido los aviso de que ya era su tiempo de salir al cuarto. Salió de ultima y los observo a todos.

-Hoy es el día, más peligroso- advirtió Akatsuki a los chicos.

-Sí, esperemos que esas chicas os dejen tranquilos- protesto Ruka. Noah bajo y todos la observaron, se fijaron en que ya no reprendía su presencia y aura oscura.

-Hola- saludo la chica bajando la escalera sin emoción.

-Hola Noah- saludo Aidou levantándose a verla.

-¿Has descansado?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí. Lo he echo- respondió feliz, como si esperará un premio.

-Me alegro, rubio- acarició su mejilla y sonrió dirigiéndose a un asiento libre, aunque Akatsuki, Senrri y Rima se levantaron ofreciéndole un sitio.

-No hace falta que mostréis respeto. Soy Noah Chian-éz. No vuestra reina. Así que tratadme como una normal.

Se sentaron y la observaron.

-La verdad es que quería daros algo... Chocolate de San Valentín a todos- respondió ante la atenta mirada de Ruka y Seiren. -He echo para todos y todas-

Saco su bolsa y ofreció los pequeños bombones a Rima.

-Gracias, Noah-sempai- agradeció Rima con una sonrisa.

Ofreció una cajita a Senrri, que los aceptó y agradeció de igual manera a Takuma que la abrazo al ver el chocolate.

-Muchas gracias, así que esto era lo que tramabas eh? Seguro que están muy buenos Noah- sonrió con su optimismo Takuma.

Después de entregárselos a Takuma se los dio a Akatsuki que los acepto con su seriedad y con un muchas gracias Noah. Luego fue Seiren que solo agradeció con una reverencia, Noah paso a Ruka y se los tendió.

Ruka los miro con odio, pero los cogió apretándolos, cuando Noah se giro, hablo con una mirada fría y seca.

-Es un honor que los cojas, Ruka. Tu carácter orgulloso y tu forma de ser me hacía dudar de que me obedecieses o los cogieses, parece que eres muy fiel a los pura sangres, y aunque los rechazarás, me gustaría de todos modos tu carácter. Espero que al menos puedas darme una oportunidad y conocerme-

Ruka abrió los ojos mucho pero no hablo más.

-Supongo que será un sí- respondió dirigiéndose a Aidou. -Estés son para ti, rubio, gracias por todo-

-De... de nada... Noah- dijo ruborizado.

-Kaname, para ti también hay- dijo girandose a verlo -Pero en mi cuarto, asi que de paso que cojo los demás para el director, Yuuki y Zero. Me gustaría que me acompañases a buscarlos-

Kaname se levanto y la siguió dejando en silencio a todos.

-Desde cuando son tan amigos?- pregunto enrabietada Ruka.

-Desde que los dos saben que son Puras Sangres- respondió Seiren yéndose de esa sala.

**~0~0~**

Cuando estuvieron a solas. Noah sintió como Kaname la rodeaba con los brazos y la tiraba de la cama.

-Por que me besaste ayer?-

Noah se quedo callada unos momentos pensando una respuesta -¿Te bese?- pregunto incrédula.

-Sí.

-Pues no lo sé, Kaname, pero lo siento si te ha...-

Kaname la estaba besando y Noah no tardo en corresponder lenta y con calma sin entender mucho, pero disfrutando del beso.

Cuando Kaname se separo, ninguno hablo del tema. Y Noah se quedo callada y le entrego el corazón de San Valentín.

-Ahora, debo irme a dárselos a los demás... adiós Kaname-

Salió de su cuarto y se toco los labios.

"Porque me ha besado? Y porque lo correspondí? Me siento extraña con él? Me gustará?"

Caminó hacia el despacho y se los entrego todos al director.

-Déselos a Yuuki la cajita, a Zero el corazón y a ti este corazón. Nos veremos, gracias director-

Pero el director la freno abrazándola.

-Eres maravillosa, muérdeme para conmemorar esto!-

-Director... no es buena idea. Venga déjeme irme!-

El director la soltó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Eres honesta Noah, eres honesta- sonrió dulcemente y Noah le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme, no debería estar aquí-

Y salió de allí con una sonrisa.

-_Que pena que hasta las rosas más honestas tengan sus espinas_- una voz suave y dulce hablo. Noah levanto la mirada y sus ojos centellearon dándole una punzada en su corazón. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y fue resvalando por la pared. El dolor era intenso.

-_Qué duro debe de ser, estar tan sola... perder a tu famila, tus amigos, todo... yo aliviaré tu tortura... Mata a Kaname Kuran..._-

Noah se desmayo frente a la puerta del director. No podía más.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, poco romance, pero si, debido al san valentin. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento mi tardanza. Pero aquí tenéis el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteis :)**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**La Negrura de la Sangre.**

Creía ser fuerte, pero no lo era, no pegaba ojo desde que aquella voz se colo entre su mente, desde que se desmayo, su humor andaba por los suelos. Y quién le hablaba tenía que esperarse un golpe o un mal humor.

-Noah... traigo tus pastillas-

-Humpft- respondió la chica.

Aidou puso en un vaso lleno de agua las pastillas, y la miro sin decir mucho, la otra vez, Noah había echo que rompiese media pared, menos mal que pudo restaurarla con sus poderes de regeneración y creación, aun así no le apetecía mucho probar de nuevo. Cuando la sirvió, Noah bebió de golpe y rompió el vaso al dejarlo en la mesa con gran velocidad, la base se hizo añicos, y su mano apretó con fuerza el vaso, rompiéndolo del todo.

-Uhg...- expreso Aidou al sentir un olor tan delicioso, se limitó a intentar girar la cara, pero Noah con la mano que no sangraba se la giro a los ojos.

-Bébela-

Trago saliva y miro la mano ensangrentada por sangre pura. -Pero...

-¡Que bebas!- las ventanas se hicieron añicos cuando Noah grito.

Aidou obedeció y comenzó a limpiar la mano y a tomar la sangre de su "dueña", por así decirlo. Una sangre delicioso, que hizo que su poder comenzase a aumentar. Noah observó a aquel chico que la miraba de reojo como sin saber si lo hacía bien.

Noah sonrió levemente y se relajo del todo, quedando sostenido, por una mano.

Aidou se separo, y se alerto al verla así. Antes de preguntar si había echo algo mal.

-Desde hace unas dos semanas no duermo, soy incapaz. Oigo una voz en mi cabeza, que me mata... me hace demasiado daño... y... cuando desperté... ugh... eso me relajo, no quería que parases...

-Pero, yo...

-No quiero reglas, no quiero. Estoy harta-

El beso fue directo en los labios del rubio, que incrédulo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, su fuerza, su pasión aumento a cada momento, Aidou se atrevió a jugar con la lengua de la chica, luchando con ella, mientras que la chica acariciaba su pelo, los colmillos chocaron, causando que un pequeño corte en la boca de ambos mezclase sus sangres, haciendo que ambos tomasen sus substancias. Aidou dejo llevarse hasta el final, mientras que Noah...

**Subsconsciente de Noah(POV de Noah):**

Me desperté en una habitación con una cama, todo me daba vueltas, desde siempre había estado en su cuarto cuando despertaba sorpresivamente de un desmayo o cualquier cosa. Quizás Kaname o otro no me hubiese llevado porque no la hayan visto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la fuerte luz de la lampara, aunque no fuese sol, parecía querer asesinarme, quizás mis pupilas no querían luz en ese momento.

Me levante, apoyándome en sus brazos, que temblaban porque casi no tenían fuerza.

Mire al lado derecho, donde una chica de un pelo castaño claro, como si fuese rubia, de ojos marrones me miraba, su expresión se suavizó y sonrió. Sonreí por igual y luego de eso también localicé a Yuuki, me apoye solo con un brazo y con el otro trate de colocar mi estorboso pelo que cubría mucho de mi cuerpo.

Me queje al notar como no lo lograba, y no se porque tenía la sensación de que podría caerme, si no me apoyaba.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunte un poco desubicada.

-En el cuarto del director, Yori te encontró- me dijo Yuuki, mire a la chica, y agache la cabeza y la levante como forma de reverencia.

-Muchas gracias- respondí amablemente.

_Un arma no suele ser amable_

_Debes destruir a los vampiros._

_Estoy harta de esconderme, los vampiros debemos tomar las riendas_

_debemos gobernar este mundo._

-¡Uhgh!- La cabeza explotaba, parecían miles de pinchazos, sentía como mi corazón era machacado por miles de tambores. Mientras que mi mente recorría el Ecuador, también podía imaginarme el color tan intenso y rojo que tenían mis ojos, observe a las dos chicas, que miraban horrorizadas, la escena -¡AH!- emití un pequeño grito de dolor, que rompió las ventanas, la chica de pelo castaña, Yori creo que se llamaba, se levanta de la silla, tirándola hacía atrás, parecía asustada, apreté mi cabeza, eso ya no importaba, estaba a explotar, las mire y pude ver como su sangre circulaba, note mi garganta seca y una sed increíble por una vez me cuestione lo de tomar sangre humana.

-Yori, CORRE- grito Yuuki, Yori miro a Yuuki y cuando iba a protestar -¡HAZLO!-

La chica salió corriendo, de la habitación y mi dolor me hacía presa de la ira, me parecía que las paredes de la habitación se me acercaban cada vez más y tenía la sensación de que me iba a aplastar.

_Es un estorbo para ti y para tu querido_

_Kaname_

Me sentí muy furiosa al oír eso y me moví para estrangularla, y beberme su sangre antes de su muerte, dolorosa.

Yuuki saco su artemis, arma anti-vampiros.

_Puedes machacarla_

_Coge su artemís y tírala. _

_Mátala._

_Tendrás todo lo que puedas desear._

"Yo se lo que sientes" la voz dulce de mi cabeza, sonó y me dolió más la cabeza, pero no pude evitarlo, me levante. Iba hacia Yuuki, sabía que aunque disimulase estaba asustada. Y mucho.

Me golpeo con la artemís, con la mano la frene y la tire hacía la pared, dejándola desarmada.

-No puede ser...- murmuró la chica asustada, sentí como tragaba saliva.

Mis intenciones de matarla iban en serio. Camine hacía ella, abriendo ligeramente para hacerle saber que iba en serio. Asustada retrocedía unos pasos. En el fondo me daba pena, pero yo no sabía porque quería hacerlo.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos, y ya la tenía acorralada, unos brazos me rodearon, en esos brazos... me sentí segura...

Y me desmaye.

**Punto de vista de Noah (POV) fuera.**

Ambos cortaron el beso, Noah se acostó.

-Creo que no tengo ganas de mucho. Hoy no iré a clase. Quizás consiga dormirme...- cerró sus ojos, pero cuando los cerró los miro.-Eres un buen chico... gracias-

**~0~0~**

Lágrimas que caen, lágrimas que se van con el viento. Las lágrimas se escurrían por las mejillas pálidas de la chica. Se miro al espejo. Le dolía el cuello, aun notaba los colmillos del chico en su piel. Lo miro un poco.

-Que quieres decir con salvarme?

-Eres una chica, bonita...- dijo simplemente para seguir a lo suyo.

-Gracias...- respondió ruborizada.

-Que es ese cazador para ti?-

-Quien?- responde inocente la jovencita.

-el que estaba apuntándome- respondió serio.

-Fernan?- pregunta sin saber porque.

-Sí, Fernan- respondió simplemente.

-Es mi amigo, desde que Noah desapareció... el no es el mismo, ha dejado de hablarnos, falta a clase y cuando vi que apuntaba...

-Me salvaste, preciosa...- sonrió acercándose a ella, y cortando su cuello. -Es mi recompensa... bebe-

**~0~0~**

Las vacaciones habían llegado, todos irian a pasar unas simples vacaciones a casa de Rima, en excepción de dos. Noah había deseado quedarse para poder recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido.

Takuma, debido a que su abuelo, vendría a verle.

Todos se iban yendo, pero hubo alguien que detuvo el viaje unos momentos.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó, al no recibir respuesta paso, vio a la chica semi-envuelta en mantas, la parte de adelante estaba a medio tapar y su pelo largo y sedoso, no hacía más que estorbar en sus movimientos, de cambiar de posición.

Sonrió y se acercó apartando el pelo de la chica.

-Buenas noches...- puso la flor en la mesita y dejo la nota, beso su frente y salió.

La idiota, parecía una santa al dormir, sonrió y se fue hacia el coche, les esperaba un gran camino.

**~0~0~**

Las grandes puertas interrumpieron la marcha del hombre de aspecto mayor, resopló y llamo a la puerta, espero unos minutos.

Debía esperar no podía entrar así por las buenas a pesar de ser un anciano venerado. Las puertas se abrieron. Una jovencita rubia, de ojos verde esmeralda, delgada y de piel pálida, vestida con el uniforme nocturno, le abría la puerta.

-Esos ojos...- susurró para sí.

-Hola, ¿es usted el abuelo de Takuma?- pregunto la chica amablemente.

-Sí- respondió seco -Asato Ichijö, ¿Y tú?-

-Noah Chian-éz- respondió con simpleza.

La observo -Pura Sangre?- Pregunto pasando al interior.

-Sí- respondió simplemente.

-Un placer... señorita Chian-éz- se arrodillo y beso su mano. Noah lo observaba sin emoción...

**Final del capítulo**

**Que tal?**

**Espero que bien**

**Dejenme reviews y demuestremelo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí he venido a dejar otro capítulo de Vampire Knight, con mucha honrra, hoy entrará el personaje de Nikki Blue The Wolf, espero que le guste la aparición de su OC, Isabella Ichijö.**

* * *

**La Noche Del Baile.**

Noah observo como hablaban Asato y Takuma, eran un poco parecidos, pero no mucho. Escuchaba la conversación vagamente, habían hablado de las notas, y eso no interesaba a la joven vampiro, ella seguía en la conversación por si algo interesante decían. Hasta que algo le chocó, una frase singular "Isabella, está en el coche, vendrá aquí ahora para acostumbrarse al entorno"

-¿Hay una nueva?- pregunto Noah sobresaltando a ambos.

-Sí, mi prima- hablo Takuma sonriente -ya te lo dije ayer- respondió de nuevo sin eliminar su sonrisa.

-Ah, Kaname lo sabe entonces?- pregunto.

-Sí, el lo aprobó- respondió de nuevo el joven vampiro.

-Um.. de acuerdo...- dijo Noah sin interés.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de tez pálida, unos ojos morados potentes y el pelo liso y suelto, negro. Tenía el uniforme de la academia Cross, en ese blanco puro y los adornos rojos, venía seria, no muy alegre. Una mirada normal, pero su sonrisa... parecía como si quisiese matarte.

-Isabella, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta-

La chica avanzó silenciosa mostrándose tranquila. Cuando vio a Noah, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Contar con un pura sangre aquí, recibiéndome, creo que es un honor-

Noah la observo y sonrió. -Que respeto, algunos deberían aprender de ti- se levanto del asiento y se dirigió al perchero donde cogió el abrigo y un bolso de mano, se giro a verles. -Si necesitas cualquier cosa... vendré mañana a la noche. Te veré entonces-

Salió por la puerta sin ninguna emoción.

**~0~0~**

-Kaname- por la puerta de la mansión Touya entró Seiren, buscando a su líder.

-¿Seiren?- pregunto confundida Ruka.

Kaname que estaba leyendo un libro, lo agarro con su mano izquierda, observando a Seiren -¿Que pasa, Seiren?- pregunto con su rostro serio y tranquilo.

-Quemo la carta con sus poderes y luego cuando la nueva vino, se fue y dijo que no volvería hasta mañana por la noche, intente seguirla, pero comenzó a reírse y una sombra la envolvió desapareciendo de mi vista- declaró Seiren.

-Gracias por tu informe, si puedes intentar descubrir donde está te lo agradecería- dijo Kaname en su pose normal, cruzando una pierna, apoyando la cara con su mano derecha, el libro lo mantenía en la izquierda, sin cambiar su pose.

-Lo haré Kaname- dicho esto, salió por la puerta, seria e inmóvil.

_"Porque muestras tanto interés por ella, Kaname?"_ pensó Seiren, mientras salía corriendo de la mansión, en la que debería estar descansando.

**~0~0~**

Las vacaciones habían pasado, Kaname y los demás de la clase nocturna habían regresado, al entrar, Kaname la busco con la mirada, por algún casual, la esperaba allí para recibirle, pero solo estaban Takuma y la nueva, Isabella.

-Hola Kaname, ¿qué tal lo habéis pasado?- pregunto Takuma tan sonriente como siempre.

-Bien- respondió simplemente, siguió buscando a Noah con la mirada, ni rastro, no estaba, en su cuarto tampoco, debido a que no sentía su energía.

-Gírate y cuenta hasta tres, ella aparecerá ahí- dijo la morena, Kaname se giro.

Y a los tres segundos Noah abrió la puerta, y se encontró a todos mirándola.

-Eh ¿hola?- contestó Noah confundida.

-Zero vendrá a por ti y te disparará- dijo Isabella sin siquiera inmutarse -Pero tu lo dejarás tan malherido que Kaname y Yuuki os separarán-

-Tus dotes de ver el futuro son bastante buenos, cuando puedas pásate por mi cuarto, yo esperaré a mi querido Zero-kun-

En la puerta, tal como se había predicho, estaba él, Zero, el cazador de vampiros.

-Será un placer hablar contigo, sobre mi querido bebé-

-Bebé que devoro a tres humanos-

-Mi bebé no tuvo nadie que lo controlase, déjame ocuparme de él-

-Déjame matarlo- declaro Zero furioso.

El viento se levanto, en ese mismo momento, moviendo el pelo de Noah con gran dramatismo , los de la clase Nocturna observaban la escena.

El viento azotando el cuerpo pequeño de Noah y aquellos ojos esmeralda se tornaron a negros.

-NO- rugió con una voz grave y áspera a los oídos.

El viento derribo a Zero hacia el árbol.

-Mientras yo este aquí, NADIE, tocará a Grauwseb, NADIE- grito rompiendo las ventanas, una sombra salió de ella y envolvió a Zero estrujándolo con fuerza. Cosa que hizo que Zero disparase cerca del corazón de Noah.

Kaname corrió a aguantarla y con mucha paciencia, sujeto y levanto sin dañarla más. -Quieta, déjale ir, nadie tocará a Grauwseb, sueltalo-

Las nubes de humo negro se deshicieron como si fuesen aire normal.

-Zero!- Yuuki corrió ha ayudarlo y le sonrió a Kaname -Gracias Kaname-sempai-

Kaname sonrió y contestó con la cabeza, luego con Noah en brazos subió escaleras arriba, Ruka furiosa, contuvo sus ganas de gritarle que no se dejase llevar por Kaname.

Por fin, todos desaparecieron de su vista, Yuuki se llevo a Zero a los dormitorios Sol y Kaname a Noah al cuarto Luna, prohibido.

¿Que porque prohibido? Pues debido a que Noah solo dejaba entrar a Kaname, Aidou y Zero. Y ahora también a Isabella, extraño. Por eso estaba prohibida, quien entrase sin permiso, recibiría dos castigos, el de Kaname, que era quien había prohibido y el de Fernan Garei, que amenazo con eso. Noah no estaba al tanto.

Ruka miro con desprecio aquella marcha, pero no dijo mucho se sentó al lado de Isabella, la miro a los ojos, esta desvió la mirada del libro y la mire de reojo.

-No sé, no he tenido visión sobre lo que harán, así que. Lo siento, no sirvo de ayuda, por algún casual, cuando Noah y Kaname se juntan mi mente se corta. Lo siento, yo nunca podré saber que hacen ahí dentro.

Ruka suspiro. Esa chica era lista y astuta, Noah seguramente había sellado el cuarto, o quizás Kaname, todo era un misterio... Y ella que amaba a Kaname, nunca había llamado tanto la atención de Kaname.

**~0~0**~

En la habitación, mientras el viento gélido soplaba, Kaname puso una pequeña flor en el cuerpo afligido de Noah, aunque el no sabía, que la herida ni siquiera había echo daño a la joven, a pesar de que pareciese que sí. Su cuerpo, poco a poco fue curando su figura y corazón.

-Noah... ¿estas bien?-

-Lo estoy, Kaname-sempai- dijo apartando la vista.

-¿Kaname... sempai?- pregunto incrédulo, con un toque burla.

-Tsk, no te emociones, es solo una pequeña muestra de respecto, por haberme sacado de allí- dijo girándose del todo, sin mirarle o echarle una mirada. -Es como si... me doliese que no sepas que te respeto...-

-Así que te duele eso... pero, si casi te matan- se burlo él. Acercándose demasiado a ella, casi rozando los labios de la chica.

-Ka-Ka-Ka-Naa-Me...- susurro casi sin palabras.

-Tengo algo que darte, se que no te gusto la carta...-

-¿Carta?-

Noah se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió un cajón.

-Me encanto, no podría decir que no me gusta...

_Solo espero que eches de menos mi presencia_

_has echo que mis días _

_sean cada día más raros y complicados._

_Me has echo raramente feliz_

Aparto el pelo de su cara, rozando sus labios, un dulce aroma, un dulce sabor.

Noah correspondía sin pensar, sin saborear, como si. Kaname, fuese a marcharse. Como sí el. Ya no fuese a estar más, con mucha fuerza, le abrazo. Correspondiendo a Kaname, perdía su razón con él.

Pero... ¿Que sucedía con Aidou?

_Siento que quiero protegerte_

_Pero aun debo pensar y descubrir muchas cosas._

_Espero verte a mi llegada_

_Debo darte algo._

_Un beso._

Separados, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, Kaname extendió una bolsa, Noah curiosa la cogió entre sus manos, pero los ojos castaños medio rojizos, la hipnotizaban con mucha fuerza, suspiro y se subió del todo a la cama, cruzando sus piernas y sentándose en una pose india, de la bolsa saco un vestido, era de un color rosa pálido, largo, con un lazo en la cintura, elegante, con escote corazón y ceñido, con un adornito negro en el lazo, y al final del vestido, también había dado unos preciosos guantes de seda, negros con los dedos transparentando un poco. Los zapatos eran negros, con un adornillo blanco y con tacón normal, ni muy bajo y mucho menos alto.

-Es... precioso- sonrió apretando el vestido.

-El baile es dentro de tres días, es un baile que se hace aquí desde hace unos años, cuando se abrió, es un evento especial, me gustaría que te lo pongas. Para esa ocasión-

Noah miro el vestido, los tacones y sonrió, era precioso, nunca nadie la había regalado nada. Siempre había negado los regalos, pero este, si lo despreciaba, sentiría que era una idiota, así que soltó el vestido y abrazo al que se lo había entregado. -Es tan bonito, que no podía rechazarlo, gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo...-

-Te mereces más- respondió abrazándola.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, para plantarse un beso casto y dulce en los labios.

**~0~0**~

-Me gustaría que cuando vieses algo, relacionado conmigo, me informases, Isabella- dijo cogiendo el cuchillo con las manos.

-Sigo sin entenderlo...- musito de nuevo.

-¿Que no entiendes?- pregunto clavando el cuchillo con fuerza en en tablero de ajedrez, donde hasta hace un rato Aidou y ella habían jugado al ajedrez, el fuerte golpe sobresalto aunque no lo demostró.

-Ese cuchillo fue tocado por mis manos como es que...-

-No debes preocuparte por eso- la interrumpió -Nadie puede hacerme daño, tengo una habilidad nueva, así que... sh... deberías tratar de buscarla. Pero tu mira de no dejarlos por ahí- entrego el cuchillo a Isabella que lo observo.

-Mi abuelo, me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado con Pura Sangres, pues me podían hacer perritos falderos con poderes, tu no lo has echo, porque?

-Es fácil, no quiero ganarme "amigos" mediante poderes-

-¿Amigos?-

-Sé que con el tiempo, lo apreciarás- dijo guiñando un ojo a la chica. Se giro hacía el ventanal. -Aun hace sol-

Cito al aire, luego se echo un poco hacia atrás con la cabeza y sonrió, como si el aire chocase con su rostro.

-Dentro de poco, las horas de sol acabarán. Creo que deberías, cambiarte para el baile, seguramente quieran bailar contigo. Seguramente... venga, te espero allí- sonrió dando un ligero paso hacía el baño.

Isabella se levanto, pero cuando abrió la puerta y salió afuera, aun sin cerrar la puerta de todo, la miro a los ojos -Amigas..., ¿crees que podremos serlo?-

-No lo creo- dijo seria -Estoy segura- confirmo con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta.

**~0~0~**

El baile transcurría calmadamente, Yuuki, que estaba feliz, caminaba por el baile con Zero, Yori con una sonrisa también los acompañaba.

Yuuki observo a Fernan, aquel cazador conocido de Noah, se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

-Hey, ¡que haces aquí?- pregunto Yuuki.

Fernan miro a Yuuki -Vigilo a los vampiros- dijo simplemente, no tenía la mejor cara, pero decidió no decir nada.

-Y vas a bailar o algo?- pregunto Yuuki sonriendo.

-No-

-Vaya...- se desanimó. -Pues suerte con la vigilancia- exclamo alegremente.

-Así era ella, tan alegre y dulce... y ahora...

-¿Quién?- pregunto confusa Yuuki.

-Nada, olvídalo. Y pásalo bien Cross- dijo para retirarse.

Yuuki con una mirada triste y confusa, se fue a junto a Yori.

-¿Quien es ese?- pregunto refiriéndose a Fernan.

-No te acerques a él- respondió Zero. -No te conviene-

Yuuki lo observo, a pesar de su mirada fría, estaba preocupado por Yori esta solo suspiro. -Solo preguntaba-

Yuuki con las mejores intenciones, trato de calmar el carácter.

-Zero, no piensas bailar?- pregunto Yori interrumpiendo el silencio.

-No- respondió con furia.

-Ni conmigo?- una voz suave, interrumpió la conversación, antes ellos estaba Noah, su precioso pelo ligeramente atado, con un bonito recogido de flequillo hacía atrás, parecido a un moño, tenía el vestido colocado perfectamente, sus guantes de seda negros, con detalles rosas, la hacían sofisticado. Aquel vestido rosa apretado de cintura para arriba, sexy por su escote, perfecta con aquella elegancia, y los tacones con un aspecto dulce pero suave, estaba un poco maquillada y su tez blanca y brillante hacía que al proyectarse la luz de la luna, hipnotizase, sus ojos esmeralda marcados por aquel lápiz de ojos negro.

Ambos se observaron, Noah tendió su mano a Kiryuu, que después de unos minutos tomo, todas las chicas, estaban boquiabiertas, igual que Kaname, Yuuki y Yori.

-Esto es...- comenzó una de las alumnas, que admiraba ahora a Zero por haberla salvado de la caída.

-Imposible- continuo Yori, todos pararon a verlos bailar.

-A Zero debe gustarle mucho esa chica, la has visto, esta bailando con él, eso no es posible- comento otra.

Mientras que esos comentarios eran escuchados por Noah y Kiryuu.

-Eres tan serio, que ahora piensan que te gusto- rió por lo bajo, cosa que a Kiryuu no le gusto.

-No te burles- contesto cortante.

-Zero, ¿que tal la herida?- pregunto volviéndose un poco más seria.

-¿Y la tuya?- respondió de la misma forma.

-Bien, rasguños, se me está pasando-

-Me alegro.

-Y la tuya? Aun no me has contestado- dijo simplemente

-Normal-

-Sí te duele, puedo darle un besito- se burlo levemente.

Zero no contesto, pero tampoco puso cara de agrado.

-Era por pedirte perdón, esa persona que buscas, es un pariente mío, siempre que venía a casa, tomaba mi sangre, ahora al estar "muerta" para él, no tiene alimentos, ahora le encerré con la condición de darle sangre todas las semanas, aunque una criada le da pastillas y comida. No debes temer, lo pondré a rajatabla.

-...-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Me da igual lo que me hayas echo, no tengo rencor-

Noah abrazó a Zero -Eso es bonito de tu parte, cuando te darás cuenta de que deberías ser más amigable-

La música paró, ahora cambiarían, Zero y Noah se separaron, se dedicaron una reverencia y se fueron cada uno por su lado, con los aplausos del público. Noah se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a observar a gente, hasta que sus ojos detectaron a Fernan, cuando iba a dirigirse a él.

-No me digas, que pensabas escaparte, sin concederme un baile-

Noah levanto la vista, ahí estaba Kaname, Kaname-Sempai.

-Kaname-sempai...- susurró.

-Me concedes este baile?- pregunto ofreciendo su brazo, Noah sonrió.

Ruka, ardiente en celos se giro para ver a Akatsuki tenderle la mano, esta suspiro y la tomo, para sorpresa de Akatsuki, Rima y Shikki bailaban igualmente, un poco sorprendidos por así decirlo, Takuma bailaba con Aidou y otras chicas, al igual que Isabella, que había aceptado bailar con ellos, sintiéndose ridícula, pues tenía a tres chicos en ese circulo y a otras 5 chicas, solo por su estúpida presencia, Takuma, Aidou y ella no eran tan... especiales.

Aunque ellos seguían bailando, y mucha gente observaba a la nueva pareja de baile de Noah, ellos ignoraban el mundo.

Noah no podía parar de pensar en esos besos, siempre se daban besos, pero al día o justo al momento de que él saliese por esa puerta los olvidaban, era como si esa habitación, fuese mágica y impidiese coger los recuerdos y contarlos. Como si todo lo que pasase allí se quedase en esa habitación y nada más.

-Estas muy hermosa- hablo Kaname, Noah se ruborizo y solo sonrió levemente.

-El vestido me lo regalaste tú, es tan hermoso el vestido...- suspiro pegando su cuerpo al de su pareja de baile.

-El vestido es hermoso porque tu lo llevas-

-Kaname-sempai... es alagador- sonrió tontamente.

Kaname sonrió y ambos bailaron hasta que la música ceso. Ambos se separaron y Noah se acercó a Aidou.

-Un último baile, me gustaría que fuese contigo, Hanabusa- dijo sonriente.

-EH? Señorita Noah- soltó a las chicas y corrió a tomar su mano -Quiere bailar?- pregunto alegremente y con una sonrisa.

Noah asintió y ambos comenzaron a bailar, la charla no fue amena, Aidou quería disfrutar al máximo de la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, Noah disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, ella no sabia que sentía al estar con él, pero era algo fuerte, quizás debía descubrirlo.

Aunque para Aidou, tal como empezó la música acabó, y Noah emprendió rumbo a la terraza a tomar el aire. Nada más salir se apoyó en la barandilla.

-Estas guapa-

La voz a sus espaldas fue conocida.

-Querido, que haces aquí?- dijo girándose a ver a su ex-amigo Fernan.

-Proteger a los humanos de los vampiros.

-Y la prefecta y Kiryuu?- pregunto.

-Ellos solo están aquí como estudiantes-

-Veo el chiste- dijo con malas pulgas -Tú has venido a decirme algo y diste esa idea, para verme, me equivocó Fernan-kun?- pregunto simplemente con un tono frío y borde.

-No, no te equivocas- dijo simplemente mirando al cielo. -¿Porque me odias a mi y a Kiryuu no?- pregunto el sin quitar la vista de las estrellas.

Noah se sentó en el borde del balcón -Kiryuu, no me oculto que había vampiros y nunca me engaño diciendo que se iba de viaje y que nunca haría daño a otros seres-

-Tu eres un vampiro!- grito molesto -ERES UN ESTÚPIDO VAMPIRO, QUE PUEDE MATAR A GENTE CON UN MORDISCO-

-Yo no soy un vampiro cualquiera, soy una pesadilla- dijo simplemente, con tranquilidad y rencor en su voz -Acaso has venido a decirme eso solo?-

-No, quiero pedirte ayuda-

-¿Ayuda?

-Quiero que me ayudes, debemos cazar un vampiro...

-Yo? Cazar Vampiros? Tienes a Zero- dijo fríamente.

-A cazar al asesino vampiro de Noela...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de vampire knigth, quiero tu sangre. Disfrutenlo ^^**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO... Creo que aquí tenemos el capítulo 10 de este fic. **

**Espero que os guste mucho, aquí está la continuación.**

**Y gracias a los que me dejáis reviews, quien quiera agregarme al facebook que he hecho, quiero decir, es para fans y subiré mis dibujos para que los veáis, una de Noah Chian-éz.**

**Aquí os lo dejo:**

_**Noah Calviño Verde**_

**Bueno, disfrutad del capítulo! :)**

* * *

**Corrompiendo Almas**

Noah abrió los ojos mucho. Pestañeo y se toco la cara, empezó a sentirse furiosa pero al mismo tiempo, ¿triste? Resoplo hondo, no podía soportar eso, no solo el sentirse triste, Noela siempre había sido su mejor amiga, bueno una de ellas. Con ella había compartido muchas cosas, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y una lágrima roja salió de ellos.

-Mierda...- musitó Noah, buscando un pañuelo.

-No te limpies- le dijo Fernan, Noah levanto la vista, se quedo mirándolo mientras las lágrimas salían disparadas por sus ojos.

-Eso me hace ver que sigues teniendo aprecio a tu anterior vida...

Empezó a llorar más fuerte y Fernan la abrazó suavemente tratando de no ganarse un golpe, pero a cambio de eso, sus lágrimas de sangre se pegaron más a las ropas que traía Fernan, y los brazos de ella lo rodearon, llorando aun más fuerte sin cortarse.

**~0~0~**

El baile acabó, Kaname había parado de bailar y había vigilado a Noah, no entendía como estaba abrazada a él con tanta tranquilidad siendo un cazador, así que pensaba preguntarle que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, para... estar con ese, cuando el director dio el fin, el se fue con los demás pero no vio a Noah siguiéndolos, eso lo cabreo. Pero no dijo nada se mantuvo firme y serio.

Se sentaron en la sala, estaban hartos de tantas chicas y chicos, empezaron a consultar cuantos chocolates habían conseguido, aunque Kaname solo los observaba, no hablaba mucho.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a Noah, Kaname la miro, su flequillo estaba suelto de la hebilla y sus ojos ensombrecidos, no podía verlos, entraba seria y con mala cara y mirada, no sabia que hacer o decir estaba bastante misteriosa se preguntaba que podía haberle pasado o haberle echo ese idiota de Fernan Garei, sus ojos estaban fríos y serios y levanto la cara, todos la observaron, sus ojos estaban llorosos, había estado llorando, aun se notaban las pequeñas lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos.

-¿Noah-sempai?- se levantó Aidou.

-No te acerques, en este estado te aniquilaría sin importarme nada, quédate en tu sitio-

Aidou retrocedió y la miro a los ojos preocupado, está sonrió.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo... es solo que...- suspiro -Han matado a la persona que más quiero de mi pasado- medio sollozo de nuevo y limpió su cara. -Abandonaré la academia por un tiempo... Eso es todo, me marcho hoy-

Noah se giro y subió las escaleras lentamente dejando a todos sorprendidos, Isabella se levanto.

Noah se giro y medio sonreír.

-¿Una visión?-

-Sí-

-Bien... sígueme-

Dicho esto ambas se fueron...

**~0~0~**

-¿Que has visto?- pregunta Noah quitándose el uniforme.

-Tú, hablando con Yuuki y reuniéndote con Fernan.

-¿Con Yuuki?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí, acabará mal... contrólate-

-Um... gracias, ¿algo más?

-No, solo era eso, y buena suerte con ese asesino que mato a tu mejor amiga-

Noah medio sonrió y ensombreció su rostro.

-Que ganas de matar entran cuando oyes eso...-

Isabella sonrió -Me gusta tu forma de ser, es tétrica-

-Pues tú, que sonríes y pareces que vas a matar a alguien...-

Ambas rieron un poco, Noah acabo de vestirse y ambas salieron, era hora de que Noah acabase con quien se enfrentase a ese que había echo daño a una de sus mejores amigas, algo que iba a demostrar que tenía un mal precio, que podría acabar con él y lo haría. Nadie se metía con sus amigos, no soportaba que hiriesen a gente así a las buenas. No entendía porque no tenían sed y la soportaban, como ella, se controlaba y no tomaba sangre humana, si no de vampiro que la ayudaba mucho.

Bajaron ambas las escaleras y Noah abrió la puerta con sus poderes.

-Nos veremos en unas semanas... o meses- responde yéndose de allí, no se molesto en despedirse de él, no quería. Kaname-sempai, hoy no importas tú, hoy importa Noela. Pensó Noah andando rápido.

-¡Alto!- Noah vio como Yuuki giraba sobre si misma y se disponía a darle un golpe con la Artemís, supongo que asustada y como guardiana protectora, Noah puso su mano parando el golpe.

-¡No puedes andar por aquí, Yo Yuuki Cross, soy la guardiana vampiro!-

-Se quien eres- espeta Noah sacudiendo su mano.

Yuuki levanta la mirada y la observa. Lleva un fular de color rosa palo, un abrigo beige abotonado, unos guantes rosas claros y unos vaqueros marrones claros ajustados, con unas botas de tacón beiges.

-¿Noah?- pregunta asombrada.

-Sí, yo soy Noah, debo irme de aquí, iré a cazar un vampiro, por eso me voy-

-Lo siento...- dice agachando la mirada-

-Humpft- es la única respuesta de esta, que comienza a alejarse de ella.

-Espera-

Noah se para y sonríe, tal como lo había predicho.

-¿Qué?- se gira para verla mejor.

-¡¿Te gusta Zero?!- la pregunta retumba en el lugar, Noah la mira y comienza a reírse.

-¿Y qué si me gusta?-

Los ojos de Yuuki se abren mucho

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunta la guardiana dejando la Artemis quieta.

-Zero me gusta, es guapo, misterioso, serio y increíble, me gusta su carácter y es impresionante estar con él, pero de todas formas, no es mi tipo, él es como una mascota para mí, hace lo que quiero, hace lo que digo, es mi perrito faldero, aunque no se de cuenta, esta bajo mi influjo-

Se acercó lentamente a ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

-Se que te doy miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, se que si pudieras mostrarlo lo harías, se que esperas a Kiryuu, pero el no vendrá, no va a venir...-

Se acercó a su cuello y está cerro los ojos con fuerza, sentía su respiración en su cuello, los nervios crecían el miedo también, pero ella se alejo.

-Yo no amo la sangre humana, no me gusta, es como si yo misma la repeliese, no deseo tu sangre, nunca la he deseado. Y no te metas en mi camino, soy un vampiro superior, un vampiro que puede acabar con lo que más quieres, pero dime... ¿a quien quieres? ¿A Kaname o a Zero?

La pregunta dejo helada a Yuuki, más de lo que estaba antes.

-Cuando sepas la respuesta, me encantaría saberla-

Yuuki se sorprendió de la frialdad de esta y cuando iba a hablar.

-Unos vampiros asesinaron a mis padres, mataron a mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida es cazador de vampiros, a mí me deboraron lentamente y mirando de hacerme daño, no esperes que vaya a tratar bien a los vampiros, y mucho menos a alguien que los defienda, la única que me importa en este mundo soy yo, y mis intereses. Así que no interfieras en mi camino, podrías tener problemas...-

Las gélidas palabras la dejaron congelada, trago pesadamente y la miro a los ojos.

-Y no tengo nada en contra de ti, mientras no te entrometas en mis asuntos, Yuuki-

Dicho esto, desapareció ante sus ojos, Yuuki respiró agitadamente, no sabia nada de esas palabras no sabía que hacer, que decir o como actuar.

Se quedo en su sitio, se sentía estúpida y tenía un poco de miedo de esa mirada que le había lanzado...

**~0~0~**

-Estas muy guapa- la voz de Fernan sonó con eco.

Noah levanto la cabeza y sonrió al verle.

-Gracias- responde -¿Podemos irnos ya?-

-Claro, pero...- Bajo del árbol y se situó enfrente -Has tardado ha pasado algo-

Los ojos de Noah se volvieron rojos, sonrió tétricamente -No... vamos-

Fernan la miro y sonrió, a pesar de todo, lo avisaba de que era un vampiro y que seguiría siéndolo, algo era algo... al menos ya le hablaba bien...

-Vamos-

-Oye, ¿No te has puesto muy elegante y guapa para cazar vampiros?- pregunta un poco con sorna.

-No, es perfecto- responde mirándose mientras sigue caminando.

-Um... ¿eres educada y elegante?

-¿Uh? Dímelo tú-

-Para mis ojos sí... quiero decir los vampiros son todos educados, menos los de Nivel E-

Noah medio rió. -¿Y que tal las clases?- pregunto cambiando de tema, le incomodaba eso de hablar de vampiros.

-Normal, al principio todos se alertaron por ti, pero ahora las aguas se han calmado... deberías visitarlos.

-¿Visitar a una panda de humanos? Te has vuelto loco?

-Eres la única que no muestra interés por la sangre-

-Hum... supongo que podría...

-Entonces cuando acabemos, ¿te apetecerá?

Noah asintió.

-Bien, ahora debemos ir a la Asociación de Cazadores-

-Asociación de cazadores...?

**Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado, que os ha parecido? **

**Que pasará ahora con Noah?**

**Que hará Kaname en su ausencia?**

**Y Yuuki pensará la respuesta...?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un capitulo nuevo de Quiero Tu Sangre, espero que lo disfruteis! ^^**

**no más OC.**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

**Dulce Oscuridad**

-Es lo que nos permitirá saber sobre ese vampiro, es donde trabajo, me pagan, cazo...-

-Ya veo...- musitó Noah para moverse un poco más rápido.

-¿Por qué corres? ¿Te sientes incómoda o algo?-

-No, quiero acabar con esto, ya-

-Sí- Tomo su mano y comenzó a correr -Vamos- rió esto último.

Y los recuerdos vinieron a Noah, hace un año, ella recibía esos gestos de él, y le encantaban, pero ahora... ahora no era lo mismo, ella no se sonroja, ni tenía sentimientos hacía él. Pero por un momento recordó lo bonito que era estar junto a él y sonrió corriendo con él por las oscuras calles.

Tras llegar a la ciudad ambos cogieron un taxi, distinto a los demás, tras girarse pudo ver a aquel hombre llevaba una escopeta como Yagari. Eso le hizo ver que era un cazador.

-¿Y la rubia, Fernan?- pregunto con descaró.

-Me acompaña, buscamos a un vampiro-

-Ajá, os llevo entonces...- El hombre miró los ojos de Noah con cierto asco, y arrancó el coche, sin dejar de mirarla -Hueles como un pura sangre-

-¿Y?-

-Odio esos bichos-

-Que pena me das, ser inferior,...

-Noah, Karagack, ¡Parad!- grito Fernan, Noah solo torció su cabeza hacia la ventanilla para mirar los paisajes, ignorando al mundo y esperando llegar pronto. Karagack siguió conduciendo. El camino estuvo lleno de silencio.

**~0~0~**

Tras llegar a ese gran edificio y haberse bajado del taxi de cazadores, Noah caminó siguiendo a Fernan, la puerta de abrió sola para ellos, cuando iba a caminar Fernan lo paro.

-Dame la mano, no te separes de mí, no quisiera que te disparasen-

Noah miró la mano de Fernan, sin muchos animos ni entusiasmo, la tomo. Y continuo andando por los pasillos grises y rojos. Cada cinco minutos pasaba un cazador y la miraba con asco, era el mismo que sentía ella al mirarlos, pero de igual forma no hablo ni respondió a sus caras.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a una gran sala, en la que había dos puertas.

-Espera aquí.

-¿No era que debía quedarme contigo?-

-Sí, pero no te harán nada si te quedas quieta esperándome al lado de la puerta-

Noah gruñó pero asintió y se puso al lado de la puerta. Era indignante, pero al menos iba a rescatarla y merecía la pena...

... Unos minutos después... Fernan salió acompañado de un hombre extraño.

-Ella me ayudará- dijo Fernan.

-Um... no es de fiar- el hombre viejo, respondió sin mucha dilación.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido y molesto Fernan.

-A parte de Pura Sangre, esconde algo-

-¿Y qué escondo, listillo?- salto en su defensa Noah.

-Tienes un bloqueo de memoria-

-¿Uh?- dijo extrañada la joven rubia.

-Eso no significa nada, seguro que fue Shizuka Hio que bloqueo su imagen, se que podemos confíar en ella, te lo prometo-

-Um.. como veas, déjame buscar los datos y os lo entregaré-

Los datos fueron entregados, Braund era aquel hombre que 'había acabado' con Noela y ellos lo cazarían, emprendieron rumbo a la mansión donde se escondía.

**~Una Semana Después~**

Podría decir mil y un adjetivos, pero ahora solo le salía uno, FRÍA, fría como los témpanos, como si un iceberg fuese, pero que podía hacer, ella no le iba a hablar eso estaba claro. Quizás podría litarse ha hacer su trabajo, pero no podía evitar pensar que él aun la quería como ha nadie más, la necesitaba como al aire al que respiraba, camino más rápido hasta llegar a cerca de sus espaldas, estaba parada. No espero más y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No me dejes otra vez-

Noah quedo helada en su lugar, sin hablar, mientras Fernan la abrazaba con fuerza, está solo aferro su mano derecha a la suya con cierto cariño.

-No, no vuelvas ha hacerlo de nuevo, no me sueltes de ti-

Resoplo hondo.

-Cálmate- dijo está con suavidad -No significa nada, solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor-

Este no dijo nada, se abrazo a ella fuertemente y suplico de nuevo que no lo soltase. Noah en un ágil movimiento, le abrazó con suavidad, la diferencia de altura ahora era notable.

-pensaba que los cazadores odiaban a los Pura Sangres...-

-Yo no, algunos sí, yo solo cumplo con mi obligación y quiero explicarte por que no te dije nada de lo que era-

-Supongo que lo entiendo, era una simple humana-

-Calla, no te lo dije, porque soy un cazador muy buscado, todos los vampiros quieren acabar conmigo, beber y acabar con mi sangre-

Noah se acercó a su cuello y olió la sangre un poco -Tiene buen olor-

-¿Uh? Viniendo de ti, es un cumplido-

-No he cambiado mucho, solo creo que debo comportarme así... en cierta forma yo no soy buena, solo me rindo por mis intereses-

-Noah... ¿ella sigue viva?-

-Sí, de echo, está hablándote...

Se acercó a ella más, hasta que sus bocas estuvieron lo bastante cerca, como para darse un casto beso, que se intensifico más y más a cada paso, hasta que Noah se apartó de él.

-Es demasiado para mí, sigamos...- pidió la joven vampiresa.

Fernan solo sonrió y apartó un poco de pelo de su rostro.

-Eres muy hermosa...

-Soy un monstruo devora humanos- se quejó ella.

-Shh... no, eres perfecta-

Tras eso, Fernan volvió a besarla.

**~0~0~**

-Isabella, dimelo-

-No creo que a Noah le guste que tu lo sepas-

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que eso haría que te replanteases el quererla.

-Con más razón, quiero saberlo-

-No puedo darte información, buscatela tu mismo-

Kaname aporreo la puerta con fuerza tras esas palabras, saliendo por ella.

-No creo que sea agradable la visión de tu amada en brazos de un cazador...

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿Que es lo que tramas Noah? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Estás moviendo las fichas de modo que es imposible descifrar lo ¿que vas a hacer?... pero hagas lo que hagas. Será grande, estoy segura...

**~0~0~**

-Está aquí-

Pateo las puertas con fuerza y entro sin miedo ni emoción, subió las escaleras destruyendo cuanto vampiro había solo con su paso temerario y sin emoción.

-La reina tendrá un enfrentamiento con uno de los peones, primera parte del plan...-

Los colmillos salieron de su boca, su fina boca manchada del pecado de la muerte... Camino escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a una puerta, Fernan la seguía.

-Quédate aquí, entraré la sacaré, te la llevarás y no regresarás por mí, pase lo que pase.

-Pero...

-te irás.

Fernan saco su arma.

-Ni hablar, te ayudaré.

Sacó los colmillos y gruño tan cerca de el que pudo sentir como si de verdad le hubiese mordido.

-VETE, O TE MATARÉ YO MISMA-

Eso hizo pensar a Fernan que algo tenía que haber.

-Bien, pero me contarás que has echo-

-No delante de ella-

Tras esto abrió las puertas de esa habitación, cerrando la visión del futuro ensangrecimiento de esa habitación.

**~0~0~**

-Majestad...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya si es Braund-

-¿Noah?-

Exaltado se giro para verla.

-¡¿La conoces?!- le pregunto el vampiro.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga- respondió está derramando lágrimas.

Noah la cogió en brazos sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡AH!- grito Noela para ver asomar los colmillos de su amiga.

-Shh... vete con Fernan- dicho esto las puertas se abrieron y Noah dejó a la joven de cabello azul clarito y rizo.

-Espera, NOAH, NO LO HAGAS NO!-

Las puertas se cerraron tras los gritos de está, Noela comenzó a aporrear la puerta mientras sus lagrimas caían rápidamente de sus ojos.

-Yo le quiero, Noah! por favor...

-Vámonos de aquí...- dijo Fernan al ver a la pobre vampiresa tan afligida por lo que iba a ser el asesinato del que le arranco su ser vivo para convertirlo en uno "no-muerto".

-Vas a dejar que le haga daño? Haz algo, porfavor lo que sea!-

-No puedo, Noah me mataría-

Las lágrimas de está fueron más veloces, cuando de repente, mordió a Fernan, pero no hizo más que abrazarla, mientras sentía que su amiga lloriqueaba a cada traguito de sangre...

**~Un mes después~**

Fernan, había conseguido hacer que Noela se controlase y la había llevado a la Academia Cross para que se calmase y estuviese a salvo.

Kaname Kuran acepto que se uniese a ellos. Tras haberse preparado para su llegada, Noela, aun angustiada pero tranquila acepto estar con ellos.

Las horas del viaje llegaron a su fin, estaban en la Academia, por fin Noela estaría tranquila, Fernan se alegraba de que ella estuviese mejor y no se tuviese miedo y hubiese aprendido a usar su don.

-Perdóname por darte tantos trabajos, Fernan-

-No me los dabas, a pesar de todo somos amigos-

Noela asintió -Y perdón por el mordisco que te metí ayer...-

-No pasa nada, te controlas, además... esto se acaba, ahora no debes beber sangre de nadie y tomarte las pastillas-

-Muchas gracias...-

Lo abrazo, con fuerza y ambos entraron. Fernan lo llevo a la sala del director. Allí Kaname Kuran esperaba su regreso con Aidou Hanabusa.

-Bienvenido- hablo el director con una sonrisa, pero al no ver a Noah se extraño -¿Y Noah?-

-Tiene unos asuntos pendientes-

El director se puso serio, Kaname miró de reojo a Fernan y se levanto.

-¿Sabes cuando volverá?-

-No- dijo Fernan -pero... me temo que sus planeas ahora no son estudiar...- musito muy suavemente, aunque todos lo oyeron.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, así que tu eres Noela Sayinez cierto no?-

El director quito la tensión al asunto, y aunque todos tenían en mente que pasaba con Noah, hablaron de ella y se informaron un poco de ella.

**~0~0~**

-No me mates, por favor!-

Rió macabramente, aquel humano suplicaba por su vida, abrió la boca un poco dejando ver sus colmillos enormes, destrozando aquella presa tan fácilmente como quitarle el caramelo a un niño.

Salió del callejón y tomo un rumbo contrario, debía informarse más de por que los humanos eran tan inútiles para convivir con vampiros. Y entre las sombras de la noche oscura, desapareció.

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, perdonen la tardanza estuve sin portatil y tuve muchos examenes.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews! **


End file.
